He Loved By God
by BlueSapphireWriter
Summary: Allen has lived a lonely life after the War. His family had been gone for a long time and Akuma hunting was the only thing he could do. He ends up in Japan and of course gets himself lost.
1. Chapter 1

The war against the Millenium Earl is over. The Black Order won successfully but with many losses. The rest of the exorcist died of old age. The Akuma are all gone now. A lot of them died during the battle and the rest Allen has hunted down and killed. But recently, he has been seeing small black things flying around. And yes, Allen is still around, even now, after almost 160 years. Why? The Noah in him keeps him alive and forever walking.

That's why he for the time being is in Japan. Actually, lost in Japan. He was in Tokyo, one of the biggest cities in the world and as he was directionally challenged got himself lost. Allen had passed the same road seven times already. A frustrated sigh left him as he saw the same small Christian church for the eight time.

_I'll wait outside and see if someone can give me directions_, he thought and sat down against the brick wall. Leaning his back on it with his legs up so he could rest his head on his knees. He let out yet another sigh. Why did he always manage to get lost?

He sat there for almost two hours when a pair of footsteps came closer. He snapped his head up and watched as an old man in priest clothes walked closer to him. Allen hastily stood up and dusted himself of as to look more representable.

The priest stopped and glanced at him. He had first thought the kid was old like himself because of the stark white hair he had, but now he could see that the small kid couldn't be older than fourteen.

"Hey kid", the priest said. "Is there something you want?"

"I'm lost", Allen said sheepishly. "I'm trying to find somewhere to sleep and eat."

The priest chuckled. "I am Father Shiro Fujimoto. I'll let you stay here for as long as you want. Why are you looking for a place to stay?"

"Eh... well you see..." Allen stuttered. "I ran away from home?" It sounded more like a question than a statement. He could almost have slapped himself. He knew how to lie, he had done it more times than he could count over the last 160 years. But for some reason he didn't want to stoop himself so low as to lie to a priest. One of Gods men.

Father Fujimoto raised an eyebrow. "Ran away? Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it", was Allen's brilliant answer.

Father Fujimoto nodded as if in understanding. "Well! Let's go in kid!"

Allen almost smirked at the irony. He was, for sure, older than the priest. He followed Father Fujimoto to the living quarters in the church. There where a few priest shuffling about, doing small chores and chatting all over the place.

"Listen up!" Father Fujimoto yelled loudly. Everyone stopped and turned towards him. "Rin, Yukio! Come here!"

More shuffling in one of the corridors and someone grumbled incoherently. Soon two teenagers showed up in the room. One had dark blue hair and eyes, his stance relaxed and sloppy, not at all like himself who stood straight. The other boy's stance were more timid and shy and he had brown hair and blue eyes, like the other. He guessed they must be brothers.

"What do you want old geezer?" the dark-haired one yawned, stretching his arms above his head.

Father Fujimoto presented them to Allen, the dark-haired one was Rin and the brown-haired one was Yukio. He then presented the priests one at a time.

"Everyone, we will have a new addition here for awhile, his name is... What is your name, kid?" Father Fujimoto turned to him.

"I'm Allen Walker. It's nice to meet you!" he declared and bowed like he knew was the custom here.

"You don't need to bow Allen!" Father Fujimoto laughed. "Rin, Yukio, why don't you show somewhere he can sleep?"

With that all of the priests left, leaving the teenagers for themselves.

"Sooo... Allen huh?" Rin said. "What's with the hair? How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen", Allen answered. He was that old when he stopped aging. When the Fourteenth appeared. "And my hair is natural. How old are you?"

"We're both fifteen too!" Rin said, his eyes alight. "We're twins you see. I'm the oldest!"

"Nii-san", Yukio sighed. "He is the oldest but he acts like the youngest."

"Hey! Don't say that to your older brother!" Rin exclaimed and took Yukio in a head-lock rubbing his head with his fist.

"Is Father Fujimoto your father?" Allen asked curiously.

"We're adopted", Yukio explained. "He knew our mother so he took us in when she died."

"Oh, I'm sorry", Allen said softly not daring to look them in the eye.

"Hey, it's okay", Rin said. "She died at childbirth, we never knew her."

"By the way", Yukio began, adjusting his glasses. "Why are you even here?"

"I'm sorry", Allen said once again. "I can leave if you..."

"I didn't mean it like that", Yukio interrupted softly. "Where is your family?"

"They're not here anymore", Allen said and thought of Mana his first family and then of the Black Order, the large family that died many years ago.

"Your whole family is dead?" Rin asked. Pity in his eyes.

"Yeah", Allen said softly, sadly.

Rin coughed and said, "We'll show you your room now. You will be living in the same room as us."

Allen nodded. He needed to be careful. He would have to wear gloves to bed.

The room wasn't very big but they could manage. Allen sat down in a chair as his bed wasn't there yet.

"You have a weird tattoo", Rin said suddenly, eyeing the upside-down pentacle on Allen's face.

"Nii-san!" Yukio scolded.

"It's not a tattoo. It's a scar", Allen half-lied. Well, he couldn't say it was a curse, could he?

"That's one weird scar, how'd you get it?" Rin asked, very curious.

"I don't want to talk about it", Allen said uncomfortably.

They talked a lot for the next days. About everything and nothing. It was a feeling Allen hadn't felt in a long time. He thought of the Okumura brothers as his friends. On the eight day after his appearance at the church Father Fujimoto made Rin go to a job interview. With Yukio gone doing some packing for the new school, Allen asked Father Fujimoto and Rin if he could follow as moral support. Father Fujimoto laughed loudly and said it was okay for him if it was okay for Rin. Rin agreed and soon they were off.

At the grocery store Rin got to try out, and Allen as moral support decided to help Rin at work for the day. It ended in a catastrophe. Allen hadn't been there to see it and Rin didn't want to talk about it but he had gotten fired.

"Why can't I be good at anything?"Rin said angrily and kicked a rock.

"You remind me a little of someone I knew", Allen said. "She was really klutzy and therefore didn't succeed in any job she got. She got fired loads of times."

"Thanks", Rin snorted.

"Let me get to the point. Yes she did get fired a lot of times but in the end she found the job that was perfect for her, and I believe you will too." Allen smiled.

Rin smiled back and looked down at the short boy. Allen was such an innocent person. More innocent you would believe a fifteen year old to be. Rin thought of him as a little brother. Well... younger than his other little brother, maybe by a few years. Sometimes Rin thought Allen had the innocence of a six-year-old.

"Alright!" Rin exclaimed and pumped his fist in the air. "Let's do this!"

Allen gave a brighter smile, lightning up his innocent face. Rin hung his arm around the shorter's shoulder and ruffled his white hair.

"Hey! It's Okumura!" a voice was heard from an alley. "We need to talk to you!"

Allen turned and saw four teenagers glaring at Rin. He didn't like them. There was something hostile about them. Like they just wanted a fight.

"You?" Rin growled. He remembered them. They were shooting pigeons in a park. He had stopped them and it ended in a fight.

"Rin, let's go", Allen tried to reason. "It's getting dark soon."

"Oh, is the kid afraid? We don't have anything against you we just want to talk to Okumura", the leader of the group said. The one with bleached hair.

"Allen, you can wait here if you want", Rin said soothingly. "They just want to talk."

"I'll come with you."

Walking into the alley so they could talk without screaming at each other they stopped in front of the small group.

"So, how much do you want?"

"What?" Rin said confused.

"How much do you want for not telling? You see, my family is quite rich and I will get accepted into True Cross Academy. How much do you want for keeping quite?"

"Same as my brother huh? I don't want anything and I won't tell so bye", Rin said, turned around and started walking with Allen following him.

"Come on! I don't want a reputation and you need money right? You're so poor you couldn't even get into a school. And your brother got a scholarship. He's just eating from others' plates."

Rin turned around so fast that Allen didn't even have time to react. Rin punched the guy in the face. "You can insult me all you want but don't insult my brother!" he yelled.

The guy gave out a creepy laugh and his followers tackled Rin to the ground. "An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth", the guy said. "Isn't it?" He took a metal bar that had been laying in burning coal.

"Rin!" Allen yelled.

"Don't com near, Allen!" Rin yelled back. He didn't want the small boy to be hurt because oh him.

The leader laughed hysterically. "Now, where should I burn you? Your nose? Your mouth? Maybe your eyes?"

Rin could see the glowing iron getting closer to his face. _Shit the guy's fucking serious,_ he thought.

"It's enough, Shiratori. If you go any further...", one of the followers said.

"Shut up!" Shiratori yelled and kicked the guy. "Take care of his friend!"

He heard Allen's footsteps getting closer to his location._ No, no, no, no, _Rin thought._ Don't come closer! They'll hurt you too!_

"Oh! Is he coming to the rescue?!" Shiratori laughed. His face crazy. His face changed, getting more demonic. His ears pointed, his teeth sharp, he grew horns and sharp nails and these weird black things in the sky – he had begun seeing them recently – swarmed around him.

Suddenly Rin heard a loud, pained cry coming from Allen. In fear and anger Rin released his hidden power, the blue flames, that even Rin didn't knew about. The followers let out a frightened cry and ran away, leaving only their leader Shiratori behind.

Rin turned around to Allen to see him on his knees, clutching his eye in pain.

"Rin! Run away!" Allen screamed. Allen saw the demon inside Shiratori. It was as frightening as the Akuma souls but the demon, a real demon, not a weapon, was inside and the real Shiratori was fighting for release inside his own body. The real Shiratori gave out painful cries while fighting it. It was more frightening than any Akuma soul he'd seen.

"And leave you here? As if!" Rin yelled. At the moment Rin had forgot about the blue flames on his body, he wanted to get to Allen to see how hurt he was. But the demon kicked Rin in his stomach so he gasped for air on his knees.

"I knew it! These blue flames! Satan's offspring!" Shiratori turned to Allen. "And God's most beloved child. What are you doing together?"

Allen and Rin turned to each other. Allen in chock of the news of Rin being Satan's son and Rin in chock of practically everything the demon had said.

Shiratori began walking towards Allen who was still on his knees and clutching his eye in pain. "Maybe I should get rid of this kid first?"

"Mischief is in their hearts", Father Fujimoto's voice could be heard in the opening of the alley. "Give them according to their deeds, and according to their wickedness of their endeavors give them after the work of their hands, render to them their desert. Smite them and let them not rise again." During his chant had Father Fujimoto walked towards them.

Shiratori grew angry. "You're an exorcist?!"

_A-an exorcist?_ Allen thought. He didn't think there was any left.

"Blessed be the Lord", smirked Father Fujimoto.

Shiratori got up and moved towards Father Fujimoto. "I shall seal that mouth so you cannot speak your curses!"

"You have heard my curse", Father Fujimoto said calmly. Shiratori attacked but Fujimoto dodged it. "The Lord is my strength." He grabbed the demons hand and swung him until he landed harshly on the ground. "And my shield." He made a sign with his fingers. "Thou shall perish!"

The demon inside Shiratori fled from his mouth to the air and his body fell limp to the ground. His demonic appearance gone and replaced by the natural human form. Allen gave out a sigh of relief, the demon was gone and Shiratori was now in control of the body, though unconscious.

Rin had calmed down and his flames wasn't visible anymore. "Father?" Rin said dumbly. Everything was just a chock.

"Are you okay?" Father Fujimoto asked.

"Y-yeah", Rin said. "I think Allen is hurt but what about him?" Rin pointed at the unconscious Shiratori.

"The demon has left him, he's alright."

"D-demon?"

"Yes, you can see them to right?" Father Fujimoto held out a hand towards one of the small, black flying things. "The Coal Tar gather in dark places and around evil humans. You see, this world consists of two dimensions that face each other like mirrors. One is our material world, Assiah and the other is the nothingness of demons, Gehenna. These two worlds are separate and they're not supposed to interact at all. But they posses material here and interact with them." Fujimoto looked seriously at Rin and Allen. "Stand", he said to Rin. "This incident has revealed the truth about you. There will be those who wish to hunt you down. You must hide before that."

"Wait a sec, I don't get it!" Rin interrupted. "Demons? What are they? What am I?"

"You are not human", Father Fujimoto declared.

Rin's eyes got huge in fear and shock, his face white.

"You are the child of a demon born from a human."

Rin stood up as did Allen and they looked at Father Fujimoto.

"So Rin is really Satan's son?" Allen asked.

Father Fujimoto nodded and looked a little curiously at Allen. "Are you God's most beloved child?"

"Many have called me that. Are you really an exorcist?"

"Yes, I am."

"What does your Innocence do?"

"My what?" Father Fujimoto said confused.

"Maybe you call it something else? You weapon against the demons, what is it?" Allen couldn't help but be curious.

"We don't have time for this let's get out of here", Father Fujimoto said as demons began to appear all over the place. "We have to get home before it turns dark. Follow me!"

The priest began to run back to the church. _If it only was me and Rin we could have been able too run over the rooftops but with Allen here that's not possible. I couldn't let God's most beloved child die_, Shiro thought. "Come on now!" Allen was keeping up pretty easily. And Rin ran numbly behind him. It must have been a terrible shock for the kid.

A lot of demons were after them and once again Allen's eye reacted, searching for the demons. Father Fujimoto gasped at the eye. A cogwheel of some sort turned. And now he could see the upside-down pentacle on his forehead. "That eye", Shiro said. "You're cursed."

Allen only nodded. "I can see a demon's soul."

Shiro's eyes widened in shock. And believe me when I say that Shiro was rarely shocked.

They dashed inside the church. Father Fujimoto started yelling commands to all the priests. About security but Allen didn't get what it was. At least all the demons holding themselves outside the gates. Father Fujimoto showed them down a staircase that led into a room. The priest opened a drawer with a golden key and took out a katana.

"This is the Demon-Slaying Blade, called Kurikara", Shiro said and gave it to Rin. "It's a legendary sword passed down since ancient times. Your demonic powers are in this sword, sealed in its scabbard. You must keep it with you at all times, even when you are sleeping. Never give it to someone else. Never draw it, you will never be human again."

"What about Yukio? Is he...?"

"You are fraternal twins. He didn't get the gene."

"Take this cell phone. It has one number inside it and he's a old friend of mine. I need you to call him after you know all the demons are gone." He bent down to Rin's ear and whispered, "I also want you to protect Allen. I believe he is God's most beloved child." Straightening up he looked at them. "I want you to stay here boys. Do not come out before you know it's safe."

"Wait old geezer! Did everyone know about it? Why did you keep such an important thing a secret? What the hell are you doing? You can't order me around! You are not even my father!" Rin yelled. He know he shouldn't have said it, and he'd always regret it. He did think of the old geezer as his father but he knew when Shiro said to stay there that Shiro himself would go out and fight the demons. And he didn't want that.

Shiro on the other hand got angry and slapped Rin in the face. Both looked shocked at each other and Shiro whispered, "Oh no. What have I done?"

Suddenly Father Fujimoto let out a choked scream and he began to cough up blood.

"Father Fujimoto!" Allen yelled and ran over to him but the priest pushed him roughly away. "Don't get close", he warned, then with a whole different voice that seemed to echo inside Father Fujimoto's body he said, "Finally I have this body."

The most frightening laugh Allen had ever heard came from Father Fujimoto's mouth. Allen's eye reacted fast and he could see Satan. The real demon Satan. It was more frightening than every Akuma souls he had ever seen put together. Allen screamed loudly as his eye couldn't really take in the frightening scene. He could see Father Fujimoto struggling inside. His pentacle began to bleed, the sight and the pain to much.

Rin was to shocked to say anything at all. Blue flames? Old geezer? Why was Allen screaming in pain?

"Father?" was all Rin in the end could let out.

Shiro let out a cackle. "Yes! It's your dear father! He has come to get you!"

Rin was shaking in anger, even in his shock understanding that this person was Satan. "Give me back my father!"

"Fucking child! You're my son!" The possessed priest grabbed Rin by his collar and dragged him up the stairs all the while Rin screamed at him to let go.

"Rin!" Allen called from below. Standing on his shaky legs he ran up the stairs only to fall again at the sudden pain. But he knew he needed to continue if he wanted to save Rin. The Sword of Exorcism. If he only could...

Meanwhile Satan opened the Gehenna Gate throwing Rin inside it. "Soon we will be home!" Satan cackled.

Rin could feel himself sinking, the demons trying to pull him down. All the while Satan was laughing – if you even could call it a laugh – at his futile attempts to get away.

"Help me!" he screamed. His fear was overwhelming.

"Rin!" he could hear Allen behind Satan screaming his name in fear.

The old geezer told him to protect Allen. God's most beloved child. Was this the end? Wouldn't he even be able to fulfill the old geezers last wish?

Rin heard a strange noise coming from Allen. Rin struggled against the mass of demons to see Allen holding a big-ass sword in his hands. Where'd he get it from? But Allen could barely stand up and he was bleeding profusely from his forehead. He looked at Allen's thin but lean arms, there was no way he would be able to lift that sword, more less swing it at someone.

"Happy birthday!" Satan screeched.

"He's... not... your... son", could be heard coming out of Father Fujimoto's mouth and this time it was actually Father Fujimoto.

He grabbed his necklace a pendant with a sharp metal stick on it. He held it above his chest. "No! Wait Father Fujimoto!" Allen yelled from behind, trying to heave himself up with his sword. But the priest pushed the pendant in his chest.

Rin let out a gasp in shock and pain. Did the geezer just do what he think he did?

"He's my son! And you'll give him back!" Father Fujimoto's voice said.

"You filthy exorcist!" Satan said before the flames disappeared and Father Fujimoto's body fell inside the Gehenna Gate.

"N-no!" Allen screamed.

Rin couldn't say anything. The geezer had just died before his very eyes. Killing himself for his sake. It sounded so wrong. A few sounds escaped him. But it wasn't words, maybe the beginning of a pained scream.

"Taking your own life, what a worldly priest you are! But it's too late. The Gehenna Gate won't let go of anything!" Satan said as the demons pulled him down.

Rin made his way over to Shiro. Pushing away the demons that wanted to pull him down. "Old geezer! Get a hold of yourself!" He grabbed Shiro's head but Rin saw that his life was about to disappear. "Damn it!" He screamed as loudly as he could, his voice broke.

Allen fused his sword/arm together with his shoulder and try to stand up to go help Rin but the blood loss had made him dizzy and he toppled over. Allen cried. Father Fujimoto just died. He had been so kind and Allen hadn't saved him. Now Rin was also about to die right in front of him and his damn legs wouldn't let him stand up!

"Rin!" Allen cried. Trying to drag himself over.

Rin grabbed the Katana that had fell inside the Gehenna Gate too. "The Demon-Slaying Blade!" he whispered. And determination was shown in his eyes.

Allen seeing this tried to get Rin to stop. "Stop, Rin! Father Fujimoto said not to unsheet it! If you draw it you will..."

But Allen was ignored. Rin pulled himself up a little with the help of the katana. "Old geezer." He had suddenly remembered the moment from earlier today, when he hadn't been able to do his own tie and the old geezer had made fun of him but helped him with the tie. He had chuckled and said, "If you're such a man then go out there and show it to me!"

"I haven't shown you anything yet! Don't die on me old man!" he yelled and drew out the sword.

Allen stared a little shocked at the blue light that shone from the katana. Before the flames engulfed the Gate. Allen saw that Rin was once again consumed in flames but his appearance was a little different. He had much more pointed ears like an elf and his teeth were sharp. Rin raised the elegant sword in the air and slashed it into the Gate. The blue flames grew stronger and bigger and it consumed the Gate in its light. It was soon destroyed.

Rin sheeted his sword and looked down at the old man with a sob in his throat. The priest was full of blood that had been dripping from his eyes and mouth, there was also the wound on his chest where the pendant still sat.

Rin sat down and leaned against the katana. "Daddy", he cried. At his words Allen also began to cry, well cry more than before but he stayed where he was. He figured that Rin wanted a moment for himself.

"Nii-san?" a soft voice was heard from the door. It was Yukio. He saw Rin's crouching and crying form and his father was laying there full of blood. Hurriedly he ran over to his father. Fear washing over him. Yukio sat down beside his father feeling for his pulse, it was gone. Nothing. The great priest Father Fujimoto was dead. He let a few tears fall. His father...

He turned to Rin who sat crying on the floor. Yukio could also hear another set of sobs. From Allen also laying a bit away one the floor with blood dripping from his forehead. He could see its splatters leading to the altar where the hidden stairway had been. _The poor boy_, Yukio thought. _He must be scared to death_. He made his way over to the crying boy.

"Allen?" Yukio's soft voice said. "Where are you hurt?"

Allen looked up at Yukio with tears flowing down his innocent face. "M-my forehead", he answered.

Yukio brushed away a few snow-white strands for better inspection. It was only a small cut where his pentacle was. Actually the cut was over the pentacle. Allen did say it was a scar. Yukio frowned.

"Does it hurt anywhere else?"

Allen shook his head no. Yukio looked over the splattered blood on the floor clearly showing where Allen had stood and dragged himself. How could so much blood come out of such a small cut?

"Can you stand up Allen?" Yukio asked, taking his arm to help him get up. The boy swayed once standing and Yukio grabbed tighter to his arm so he wouldn't fall.

"I'm only I little dizzy", Allen explained and then whispered. "How is Rin?"

Yukio looked a little shocked. Wasn't it Rin who had hurt him? Why would he wonder how he is? "He is over there crying", he replied.

"I'm so sorry", Allen whispered.

"It's not your fault, Allen", Yukio said with a small smile.

Allen just cried a little more. It was such a long time ago he had friends. And he had let them down. He could have saved him.

He saw Rin abruptly stand up and made his way towards them. "Allen? Are you hurt?"

"I'm f-fine Rin", Allen said still crying softly. He could see Rin's tears still flowing down his cheeks. "How are you Rin?"

Rin looked over to Father Fujimoto's body. "Grieving."

"I'm sorry", Allen said again. "I couldn't help you."

"It's nothing to worry about Allen", Rin said softly and patted his head. It felt good. It was such a long time since that happened. Someone barely touched him anymore.

"I'm sorry", Allen said again.

There were only a few people at Father Fujimoto's funeral. Allen didn't know any of them outside of the church priests and of course the Okumura brothers. Everyone cried a lot. Even him. He had only known Father Fujimoto for eight days but he was such a kind man. He took him in when sat outside the church, waiting for someone to give him some directions. He had grew fond of him.

"Rin?" he said softly. "I'm going to help Yukio move some stuff for school, do you want to come with us?"

Rin shook his head. "I want to stay here a little longer", he said and looked down at the grave.

Allen nodded and followed Yukio, leaving Rin to mourn in peace.

Rin gave out a loud sigh. He and Allen had agreed not to say anything to Yukio, so he wouldn't get involved. He and Allen had gotten closer after the incident but Rin still didn't really know much about God's beloved child. Many had called him that? And his whole family was dead? Where did that strange sword come from? And where did it go? What about the scar over his eye? Who would make a scar like that? Some kind of serial cutter?

He felt for the phone inside his pocket. Father's friend. He should call him. He picked up the phone, looked through the contact list and dialed the only number in it.

Music could be heard a few feet away from him just as he pressed the green phone to call. And it was obviously a ring tone.

Looking up he saw the strangest man he'd ever set eyes upon. He had purple hair, a large hat and very strange clothes in pink. He held the ringing phone in his hand.

"Rin Okumura?"

He nodded and at least twenty men appeared around him pointing guns at him.

"Oi! What's this about?"

"You are the son of Satan. We need the execute you."

"Who are you?" Rin asked.

"I am sir Mephisto Pheles, principal at True Cross Academy."

"You were father's friend right? Are you an exorcist too?"

"You could say that."

"Then teach me! Teach me how to be an exorcist!"

Mephisto's eyes grew wide and he let out a loud laugh. "Son of Satan an exorcist? I like it!" His expression changed dramatically and he snapped his fingers. "Put down your weapons!"

"But sir!" one protested.

"I will stand for the consequences, so put them down!"

They did reluctantly and shuffled away.

"Well then why don't we get you into my school now, hmm?"

"Your school?"

"Yes, it's an exorcist school."

His eyes widened. "Then Yukio..."

"It's a cram school for a few people."

"Oh." Rin suddenly remembered Allen who Shiro had said he must protect. He was God's favorite child after all. "Could Allen also come? Father took him in and he said I must protect him."

"Shiro, huh? Then I guess it's okay!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! In the previous chapter I noticed that I didn't have an author's note and no disclaimer so when I went to fix it I – the wonderful technical person that I am – couldn't find the edit button. I got really frustrated because I had been on the edit page a week before and then I couldn't find it anywhere!**

**I was also happily surprised by all the reviews, followers and favorites! I'm ecstatic! And I want to thank everyone of you!**

**Side note: Timcanpy won't be in the story, sadly. And I'm sorry but I won't do a female version of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own or Ao No Exorcist.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Allen!" Rin called. Allen was carrying one of the smaller boxes as Yukio thought he wouldn't been able to lift the heavier stuff. In fact, Allen knew he could easily lift things around his own weight. He did push ups with one hand without his feet touching the ground all the while balancing on a chair after all.

"What is it?" Allen asked.

"We have been accepted into an exorcist school!"

"Really?" Allen said his eyes shining. He will meet people with Innocence again!

"Yeah! It's the same school that Yukio goes to!"

"Really? How did we get in?"

"Dad's friend was the principal."

Allen let out a silent 'oh'. "He'll pick us up tomorrow", Rin continued before he went inside to also help Yukio move stuff. And to pack a few things off his own. Allen didn't need to pack as everything he had to begin with was the clothes on his back and some money in his pocket. _Maybe we should buy him some clothes_, Rin thought. _He can't borrow ours all the time._

A few days later Mephisto showed up in a huge pink limo. Yukio and Allen had already changed into the school uniform. Allen got it with the mail from Mephisto, but it was a few sizes to big so he looked even smaller in it than he usually would. Rin hadn't gotten it and he wondered if the uniform had disappeared in the mail.

"You got to be kidding right?" Allen said at the sight of the car.

"Doesn't seem like it", Rin said as he watched Mephisto lean out the window. "What the fuck's with the car?"

"Nii-san", Yukio sighed and stepped inside the pink vehicle, followed by Rin and Allen.

Mephisto glanced at Allen. He knew that he was God's most beloved child. Any demon could see that at first glance. Mephisto had almost laughed out loud when he saw him. Satan's son protecting God's most beloved child? It was even funnier than Rin wanting to be an exorcist. He glanced at Allen again. He hoped that he wouldn't spoil his plans.

The True Cross Academy was one weird place declared Allen. It was colored houses and bridges and trees all over the place. You almost got dizzy looking at it.

"You can wait outside", Mephisto said to Allen and Yukio when the car had stopped. "Rin needs to change to his uniform."

"Alright", Allen said with a smile. "I'll be outside."

After Allen had closed the door behind him Mephisto looked at Rin seriously. "No one can know that you are Satan's son."

Rin nodded in understanding as he changed his clothes. That would cause a great fight he assumed.

Outside was Allen and Yukio waiting patiently. They walked together to a big room where all the students were sitting and chatting. The announcer still hadn't showed up. The trio sat down in a few empty seats. Yukio was nervously wringing his hands.

"Yukio? What's the matter?" Rin asked his younger brother.

"I'm just nervous nii-san."

"You don't have anything to be nervous about!"

"And now the freshman's representative, Yukio Okumura!"

Rin's eyes turned as wide as saucers. Wasn't a representative like the best kid in school? Best grades and all that? He looked at Yukio as he made his speech. Yeah, his brother would succeed great. He would become a doctor easily.

They went to their respective classes. Yukio in the advanced one and Rin and Allen in the same class.

"So... um... what do you do here?" Allen asked.

"This is like a normal school. The exorcist classes comes later."

"What do you do in normal classes then?" Allen could feel a slight blush appear when he saw Rin looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You have never been to school?"

"No?"

"Holy shit!" Rin yelled loudly. "You must be kidding!"

"I-I'm n-not."

_This is not normal_, Rin thought later during class. By the confused expression on Allen's face he knew that the short kid didn't understand any of what was said by the teacher. What kid doesn't go to school?

* * *

Allen's stomach growled loudly. Allen hadn't eaten his normal amount of food at the church because he knew their economy wasn't the greatest and didn't want to eat them out of the house. Allen looked at the overly expensive menu and gave a long sigh. He gripped his fingers around the money in his pocket, he couldn't afford the school cafeterias menu prices. He looked around the cafeteria. Maybe he could gamble some money up? These kids were filthy rich, a loss wouldn't bother them so much.

"Aw, man", he could hear Rin say behind him. "We can't afford any of that!"

Allen turned around to see Rin almost drooling at the food and he knew he had done the same thing just a little time ago.

"What should we do?" Allen asked. Even if the kids here could stand the losses, he didn't even know if any of these rich kids could play poker.

"I'll guess we just have to wait until dinner", Rin sighed grumpily.

Allen's stomach protested loudly but he didn't say anything.

"Maybe we should go outside?" Rin suggested. "I can't stand seeing all this food."

Allen agreed and they quickly walked outside, looking around the grounds. They got lost pretty quickly. The academy was like a damn labyrinth! At least in Allen's mind. Rin just had so much to think about – like he was Satan's son – that he didn't realize where they where. They walked around for hours and in turn missing all their classes. It was almost a relief for Allen. He didn't understand anything in class. Like Pythagoras kit. The only thing he understood was that it had something to do with triangles.

"I'll go check something over here", Rin said suddenly snapping Allen out of his thoughts.

"Alright", Allen nodded.

Rin had noticed Mephisto a few meters ahead. And he didn't think Mephisto wanted Allen with them when he would tell him something. Rin left Allen where he was and continued over to the weird principal.

"Is there something you want?" Rin asked. "Otherwise you could tell us where our dorms are."

"It's time for cram school" the pink clothed man said and held up a key for Rin.

"What does this do?"

"You put it in any door you find, turn it and open it and you'll find yourself inside the exorcist cram school!"

"Really?" Rin asked dubiously.

"Test it", Mephisto said and pointed at the nearest door. Rin did as he said and put the key in the pointed door and turned it. A click was heard and when he opened it he saw a decorated corridor.

"So which room is our classroom?" Rin asked as he saw all the doors inside.

"In room 1106 to the right."

Rin nodded. "Allen!" he called and saw the white-haired kid turn towards him. "It's time for cram school!"

"Now?" he heard Allen call excitedly back.

"The kid too? I was not prepared of that", Mephisto grumbled. When Rin said he had to protect a kid he didn't think Rin would take him with him everywhere. Mephisto walked away, he didn't want the kid seeing him too often. With that cursed eye he could figure out who he was.

Allen was almost running towards Rin, he was that excited, he could barely contain himself! He hadn't met anyone compatible in a long time. He briefly wondered how it would go for Rin as he obviously didn't have any Innocence, but pushed it away when he figured that Rin's innocence could be the katana. They didn't have Hevlaska as she died in the war so there wasn't any way they could check if it were. If they hadn't figured something out...

They walked inside together. Rin leading the way to the right classroom. There where only a few students inside. Allen's eyes immediately saw Bon – thought he didn't know his name at the time – he had their school uniform like everyone else, he had brown hair with a bleached stripe across his head – like Krory – his arm crossed over his chest and a constant glare on his face. It reminded Allen too much of Kanda, the black-haired samurai. Thought they looked nothing alike, the expression on his face was exactly the same. _He looks like a delinquent,_ was Rin's thought of the person.

They sat down and waited for the teacher. The door opened and the younger Okumura twin stepped inside with a briefcase that he put on the table.

"Good afternoon. I'm your teacher Yukio Okumura."

"EH?! Yukio?!" both Rin and Allen bursted out at the sight before them.

"Allen?!" Yukio exclaimed. He knew Rin would be there but he didn't think Rin would take the kid with him. He thought it was damn irresponsible of his brother to do so. "What are you doing here? I never got you would be here."

"Forget that!" Rin yelled shocked. "What are you doing here? As a teacher?"

"Though I'm the same age as you", Yukio – who had collected himself – began addressing the class. "I began my studies at age seven and finished my studies two years ago."

"Why did you never tell me?"

"Sit down, we are in class", Yukio said calmly and began describing the procedure of the Spirit Wound.

Allen was worried. Rin sat down in repressed rage. His fists shaking and his gaze in a steady angry gaze that was locked on Yukio.

"Why'd you never tell me?!" Rin let out startling the whole class.

Yukio ignored his older brother and continued with the procedure. Allen put a hand on Rin's shoulder, trying to calm him down. It didn't work, but he hadn't really expected it to either.

"Damn it! Answer me!" Rin yelled loudly and slammed his fist at the table in front of him.

Yukio looked up and looked at him with a cold stare. "Can everybody please go out. I have to clear something up."

The class dutifully went out and closing the door behind them leaving only the twins and the white-haired boy inside. The class speculated quietly with each other what they could be saying.

"Nii-san, what is it?" Yukio said, forever calm and almost cold.

"Why didn't you tell me? Did you now the entire time? What I was?"

Yukio pushed his glasses in a better position all the while Allen was sitting there awkwardly.

"Yes. Father told me. I have been able to see demons since I was born because you gave me a Spirit Wound in mother's stomach."

Rin's eyes widened. "What did you think of me? What did you think happened _that_ night?" By the the tone he used you could understand that he meant the night when Father Fujimoto died.

"You killed him. And probably hurt Allen, though I don't understand why he still hangs around you."

"You're wrong!" Rin yelled. "It was Satan! He possessed him!"

"But you must have said something to him for that to happen."

Allen thought Yukio seemed eerily calm. Way to calm for this kind of situation. Allen saw Rin's expression change as he remembered the night. He had said that the old geezer wasn't his father, he could guess that Shiro's reaction to that statement was how Satan got in possession of the body. Rin's head slumped forward.

Yukio looked over at Allen, he sat with his head slightly bent down. Yukio guessed he was sad. The youngest twin felt something in his chest at the sight. Sometimes he thought Allen was younger than he looked. Like he was a eight-year-old in a fifteen year olds body. He thought that right now and he didn't want Allen to see the twins fighting.

"Allen, why don't you go outside while Rin and I talk?"

Allen who had been thinking of the priest nodded a little sadly. He guessed Yukio wanted to talk to Rin by himself. And he would let them. This seemed like something they should do on their own.

"I just want to say that Rin didn't hurt me", Allen said and left.

When Allen closed the door behind him he was met with curious faces. The small class was standing outside in a try to hear what was going on inside. But all they could hear from here was shouting.

"What's happening?" the boy who reminded Allen of Kanda said.

"Eh... Sibling fight?" was all Allen could think of.

"What are they fighting about?" a small boy behind the boy with the same hairdo as Krory said.

"That is none of our business."

The rest of the wait continued in an awkward silence.

* * *

"Ah!" Rin sighed as he comfortably laid down on his bed. "What a day!"

Allen smiled as he set down on the other bed. He was glad that the twins had worked it out even at the cost of the classroom.

Suddenly the door opened and Yukio stepped in.

"Are you living here too Yukio?" Allen asked.

"Yes, it's only the three of us. They want someone to look after Rin and Rin said he had to look after and protect you. So we will all live here."

Allen huffed and crossed his arms. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

Yukio only smiled. He thought Allen looked even more like a child when he did that.

"It was my promise to the old geezer to protect you so I will!" Rin declared. "God's most beloved child", he added and smirked.

Yukio's eyes flew open in shock. Allen was God's most beloved child? What? What...?

"Say what?" Yukio got out finally.

"Yeah, we were attacked by a demon and he said that Allen was God's most beloved child. When the old geezer asked him Allen said 'Many have called me that'."

"Many?" Yukio turned to Allen with slightly narrowed eyes. He was deep in thought.

"Yes. Exorcists, scientists, Bookman...", Allen counted off.

"What's a bookman?" Rin interrupted.

"A person whose job is to record history."

"Never heard of them."

"Neither had I before I met one."

"I didn't think scientist's believed in God", Yukio remarked.

"Not the scientists in the Order. They are employed by the Vatican."

"You mean the True Cross Order? You've met them?"

Allen nodded. He guessed that they had changed the name from the Black Order to the True Cross Order over the years.

Yukio couldn't help but get slightly suspicious. There wasn't any scientists employed by the Vatican. He knew, he was a part of the order himself and he had never heard of it. Or of a child loved by God. But for some reason Yukio did believe that Allen was God's most beloved child. He didn't know why, but he did. What was suspicious to him was that Allen had said scientists. Was there another order that got rid of demons? Why didn't they know them? But then again Allen had said employed by the _Vatican_. And as far as he knew, they were the only exorcists employed by the Vatican. And the Vatican employed exorcists and guards, not scientists.

Yukio's train of thought were interrupted by a loud growl.

"I'm hungry", Allen stated. "Is there free food here?"

"Yes there is food in the kitchen."

Allen paused and looked almost embarrassed. "Does anyone know how to cook?"

I know what you're thinking. After almost two hundred years alive one would have thought that Allen had learned how to cook but there you are wrong. Allen loved to eat not to cook and he often just went into a restaurant and bought food by the money he had won in gambling. He had never needed to learn how to cook.

"I can", Rin said and raised his hand.

Together they went down and Rin immediately started to gather ingredients.

"Can you make a lot?" Allen asked almost timidly.

"Yes I can!" Rin exclaimed happily. Cooking was one of the best things he knew. And probably the only thing he was good at. "How much do you want?"

"Thirty plates please!" Allen also said happily. It had been to long since he had a _real_ meal.

Rin and Yukio turned around and gaped at him.

"You can't be serious", Yukio said exasperated. "You can't possibly eat all that!"

"I can", Allen stated as a matter-of-fact.

Rin shrugged his shoulders and began. Allen had always been eating heartedly with seconds and thirds but this? This was even too much for Allen. But he guessed they could eat the rest tomorrow.

Allen's mouth watered at the sight of all the food. The food took up the whole table and it disappeared within minutes. Yukio and Rin could only watch in astonishment at the sight of the small white-haired teen devouring thirty plates of food, with _ease_.

"I would never have guessed", Yukio remarked.

"Can I get seconds?" Allen asked sheepishly.

And so Rin cooked thirty plates more.

"I don't know if I should be amazed or disgusted."

"It's freaking awesome!" Rin yelled. "Now I can cook how much I want and it will be eaten!"

"I wonder if he has a black hole instead of a stomach."

"Thank you for the meal!" Allen said happily as he leaned back in his chair and patted his stomach.

* * *

Mephisto was sitting at his deck staring unseeingly at the paper in front of him. That boy could be a problem. He already had everything planned out for Rin and the boy could put a cane in the wheels for him. He didn't know either if the boy had some kind of potential or if he was just a weak little brat. He leaned more one the latter because of his appearance but then again, he shouldn't judge the white-haired boy by only his appearance. For all he knew, the boy could be a terrifying destroying machine. He snorted at himself. _Yeah, right._

He concentrated at the paper in his hand again. It was a old document that was burned slightly at the edges. He had saved the paper together with a few others from a fire over a hundred years ago. It was very interesting. Resurrecting a human without making them into demons.

He should try it out.

* * *

**I'm also sorry for the long wait, I noticed that something didn't add up and I had to change it. Sorry for that!**

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! This week has been a little stressful for me but I hope you understand. It is a week of holiday next week but I will be busy so we have to see about the updates. For some reason when I published the second chapter -Man disappeared from the disclaimer, sorry about that.  
**

**I would also like to apologize to PoisonousDemon. I forgot to answer her/his question! I will mainly follow the manga but I may later do some kind of mix between them.**

**I know there is something wrong with the timeline but please ignore it. I was to lazy to change it.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man or Ao No Exorcist.**

* * *

Allen was confused.

All he had learned from the exorcist lessons were nothing of what he was used to. There was no Innocence, _at all_. They learned prayers, and the use of holy water and even the use of demons. Allen had clutched his eye when Izumo summoned two wolf-demons. It didn't hurt but he didn't want them to see his eye. He had refused to try to summon them even at the encourage of Rin, and the teachers reassurance that if he couldn't control them he could just rip the paper. Allen still refused, the procedure made him remember Mana even though it wasn't at all like that time. And if he would summon something, everyone would be able to see his eye.

Luckily for him, everyone had shrugged it off. Allen could feel his classmates stares in his back though. He could feel what they were thinking by those stares. _What is he doing here? He's not fit to be an exorcist._

He once heard Bon say that he was to much of a coward to do anything. Even refusing the demon-summoning. How Allen couldn't remember the chants, and that that was probably the only thing he could be good at, considering his physique.

_Ha,_ he probably had much better physique than Bon but he, of course, didn't say that.

Rin on the other hand had launched at Bon shouting to take that back. It had led to a brawl which Allen and all the other classmates tried to stop, and failed at. In the end, Rin and Bon shouted at each other before walking in different directions. Allen hurriedly walking after Rin and tried in vain to calm him down.

When Bon had watched them go he couldn't get his mind around the relationship between Okumura and Allen. It was friendship and maybe even brotherhood but there was something more with the way Okumura acted around the white-haired teen. As if he was prepared to jump into a fight at anytime if Allen was in danger, be it in a physical or mental way didn't matter.

Bon had also wondered many times what Allen was actually doing here. He didn't do very well on exams and he couldn't remember the chants, and with his physique he wouldn't make it as a direct offensive attacker. Allen didn't seem to have any determination either like Okumura had. Okumura in difference of Allen had a very strong determination and he had a physique. Allen was kinda small like Miwa but Miwa could remember chants and he had determination.

And then there was his eye. Bon didn't really think it was a tattoo, who made a tattoo over their eye? And then the shape of the scar on his forehead. An upside-down pentacle, a symbol of Satan. Was he on Satan's side? But then again, teacher Okumura knew him, and he doubted he would associate himself with someone who believed in Satan.

All in all, the kid was strange.

* * *

Allen was late. Rin was late too.

Yukio had already left without them as he had to go earlier to prepare classes leaving Allen and Rin to fend for themselves. It led to them sleeping for to long as the alarm clock didn't ring. Leaving them both late for class. They had skipped breakfast and forgotten their lunch to reach the class on time.

They did reach class right on time though they got a few stares when they bursted in with the teacher calmly walking behind them.

Allen asked for help from Rin every five minutes, some he could answer and some he could not. When he couldn't Allen asked the teacher for help, they could see his frown from behind his desk. The teacher probably thought of Allen as a delinquent. And somehow, Rin doubted Allen even knew what the word meant.

It was in the exorcist class after school that Rin finally heard Allen's raging stomach. It sounded like a trombone and couldn't be ignored.

"Allen? Are you hungry?" Rin asked quietly, a little worried. The white-haired boy ate _a lot_ and he wondered what would happen to Allen if he missed a meal.

"I'll be fine", Allen whispered and clutched his stomach, a try in vain to make it shut up.

Allen didn't really feel fine. He knew what happened if he didn't eat soon but he couldn't leave class. He was sure if he left Rin would follow and he knew Rin didn't want to leave class. He groaned quietly, if he didn't get food soon he would starve.

To the surprise of everyone the teacher's lesson was interrupted by a thump. Everyone looked towards the sound only to see Allen sprawled on the floor in a heap.

"Allen?!" Rin exclaimed in panic. He dropped to the ground to see if Allen was alive – he had immediately thought of the worst case scenario – but he seemed to be fine, just unconscious.

The teacher had looked up from his book and stared at the unconscious teen for a moment. No one had ever fainted during his classes before.

"Rin, Bon, take him to the nurse", the teacher sighed. The kid had never really done well on his lessons.

Bon stood up from his stool and walked over to Allen and Rin. He slung one of Allen's arms over his shoulder and grabbed his waist to heave him up, Rin did the same and helped. Together they made way to the nurse.

When they got there the nurse took in the boy's state and shoved them to one of the beds. She quickly unbuttoned his first buttons to make it easier for Allen to breath.

"What happened?" she asked.

"He just fainted suddenly!" Rin said with a worried tone. "Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"No", she stated and turned back to the white-haired boy. "When did he last eat?"

"Oh..." Rin said. Why hadn't he thought of that before? "Yesterday. We were late this morning and didn't have time to grab our lunches. Allen eats _a lot_ and I guess it could have made him faint."

The nurse nodded in understanding. The boy probably had a low iron percentage. "You can go now."

Rin crossed his arms while Bon left. "I'm not going anywhere!"

The nurse gave a cold stare. "_Leave._" It was cold and just screamed no-nonsense in a very demanding tone.

Rin's shoulders slumped in defeat and he walked out. That tone was not to be messed with.

Getting Allen to wake up seemed harder than the nurse had first thought. She had first tried to wait it out but after two hours she had to wake him up. Being unconscious for so long was not healthy. So she had tried shaking, yelling, even splashing water but none of it worked. In the end she had just left Allen with a drip that contained more iron than the normal ones and waited for him to wake up.

* * *

"Allen!" Rin yelled when he saw the teen walk to their exorcist class. He had been absent for a few days and living in the nurse's room. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine now", Allen smiled softly. "I just fainted because I didn't eat is all but the nurse didn't want me to leave because she said it took so long for me to wake up."

"You should have told me", Rin scolded and hit his arm lightly.

"Did I miss anything?"

"Yeah, me and Yukio went to this shop and we rescued a girl, Shiemi, from a demon."

"Really?" Allen raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and Kamiki and Paku was attacked by a demon in the girls bathroom. Paku quit."

"She did?" Allen was a little sad, Paku was a really nice person and he felt sorry for Izumo. He knew they were best friends and if Paku quit she would be the only girl in class.

"Good morning Rin. Who is this?" a soft voice asked behind them.

"Oh! Shiemi! This is Allen, he has been in the nurse's room for a while but he's back now", Rin explained.

"Nice to meet you Allen-kun", Shiemi smiled.

"Nice to meet you too Shiemi-san."

* * *

The second exorcist class for the day had started with a fight between Bon and Izumo. Yukio who had walked in on it had punished the whole class by making them sit with the demon stones on their laps. It grew heavier by the minute.

"You are to learn how to cooperate with each other. No exorcist can fight alone. A fight in the team can lead to death for all of you so you need to be able to cover your teammate's flaws", Yukio explained when he heard the complaints. "I'll be gone for a mission for three hours. I will lock the door and you'll sit here the whole time and get along with each other." With that Yukio left.

Allen stopped paying attention when Bon and Izumo started bickering again that was until the lights was turned off and his eye activated. He hastily clasped his hands over his eye. There was a demon on the way here. Everyone got their stones of their lap. Allen tried locating the demon through a small slit between his fingers. He didn't want the others to see.

"What's going on? Did he turn the lights off to?" Allen heard Bon ask.

"That can't be it!" Miwa exclaimed.

"Then is it a blackout?" Izumo suggested.

"Rin", Allen whispered as he grabbed his sleeve to get his attention. Unfortunately he got everyone else's attention too. They were looking at him with a hint of confusion, probably wondering why he covered his eye.

"What is it Allen?" Rin asked worried. Allen was covering his left eye again. Why did he do that? "Are you in pain? Is it your eye?"

Allen shook his head. "There is a demon on its way here", Allen stated calmly and looked around himself, trying to locate the upcoming demon.

"How do you know?" Bon asked with narrowed eyes at him.

"I just do."

"Tch! As if we would believe that!" Bon said.

"Let's just get out of here", Shima said and rose before he went over to the door.

"No! Wait! Shima, get away from the door!" Allen yelled. He had finally located the demon.

The demons arm slashed through the door and Shima let out a startled sound before running back to the others. The demons body was hideous and very big. It had four arms and two legs that it stood on as it let out a throaty sound.

"It's that Ghoul from yesterday", Izumo said as she watched it move.

"Didn't he put up barriers?!" Miwa yelled.

The demon attacked by letting out a black mush from the other head that didn't do let out the throaty sound.

"What is this?!" Rin yelled.

"It's miasma!" Izumo replied.

Rin put himself slightly in front of the others. He knew that out of everyone there he had the best chance at defeating the Ghoul. He turned to his right where he saw Allen still covering his eye, from his position he couldn't see his expression.

Allen narrowed his eyes at the demon, he didn't want to activate his Innocence with all of his classmates looking. They didn't know what it was and he really didn't want to explain that he was actually about a 170 year old in a fifteen-year-olds body. But if it came down to it he may not have a choice in the matter. He was probably the only one who could take it down.

Just as Allen was about to leap forward strong and thick branches appeared between them and the Ghoul.

"Thank you Nii!" Shiemi said.

Allen looked over at the kimono-clad girl, her demon the very small green creature had done that? He had to admit he was a little impressed.

"Thank you Shiemi", Rin said and walked closer to the branches. "You saved us."

Rin let out a small gasp at what he saw through the branches. The Ghoul was tearing the branches apart and tried to get to them.

"It's coming!" Shima said.

"Ghouls are more active in the dark", Bon explained.

Shiemi coughed and dropped to the ground.

"Shiemi?!"

"I'm feeling a bit dizzy", she coughed.

Suddenly everyone expect Rin and Allen began coughing violently.

"It's the Ghouls miasma", Izumo said. "Doesn't it bother you?" She directed the question at both Rin and Allen.

Allen understood why it didn't affect them. Rin was Satan's son, he was part demon so it didn't affect him. Allen had the parasitic Innocence that made him immune. Much like he was immune to an Akuma's poison, he was immune to this demons miasma.

Rin went closer to the branches. "I'm going to lure it away. If it follows me, you guys run away."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Bon said.

"Don't worry about me. I'm stronger than I look", Rin said and heaved himself up on one of the branches.

Allen who finally understood what Rin was about to do yelled at him. "Rin! Get back here now!"

"Don't worry", Rin repeated before he disappeared through the branches.

"Oi!"

"Okumura!"

"Get back!"

Allen stormed over to where Rin disappeared and tried to heave himself up with one hand.

"Allen! What are you _doing_?!" Bon yelled. The boy couldn't remember much of what they had gone through at the lessons and doubted he would be of any help to Okumura. It was best if Allen stayed here with all of them instead. He knew that Rin was capable of defending himself, he had proven it in teacher Tsubaki's lessons.

"I'm going to save his sorry ass!" Allen shouted.

_Well, that was totally unexpected._

Bon and Shima grabbed Allen and heaved him back down on the floor and held him down as Allen started trashing as soon as they grabbed him. Allen had momentarily forgotten about his eye in a try to escape and save Rin that he used his left hand to try and get away.

Bon and Shima gasped loudly and Allen who realized their surprise froze.

"What is it?" Izumo asked and walked over.

Allen's eye had turned black with red circles in it and hovering over it was a cogwheel of sorts.

Bon tightly grasped Allen's wrist. "Are you a demon?"

"No!" Allen defended himself. "My eye is cursed! It makes me see demons souls!"

They gaped at him in total shock.

"What?" Izumo whispered.

"We don't have time for this!" Allen yelled at a sudden realization. "The demon is coming! It split itself in two!"

"Damnit!" Bon swore as he heard the creature wheezed at them and broke the branches. Bit by bit getting closer. "Let's kill it with chants!"

"Do you even know which one?!" Miwa asked.

"No, but the fatal verse is in the gospel of John right? I memorized all of it so I'll just recite it, I'll hit the right one somewhere."

"That's like 20 chapters!" Shima exclaimed.

"21 actually", Miwa said. "I can 1 to 10 let me help you."

"Stupid!" Izumo protested. "If you start chanting it will attack you!"

Allen watched them bicker to and fro. They didn't really have time for this, the demon was getting closer and closer as they spoke. Allen turned away from them and watched as the demon broke it's way through. He really didn't want to use his Innocence in front of them but he would if there wasn't any other option.

Bon and Miwa sat down to chant. After many long minutes Miwa was done and Bon was soon done also, that was when Shiemi collapsed and the demon had nothing stopping it any more.

Shima raised his staff and tried to hold the demon off. He was knocked sideways and his staff left his hand. The demon turned to Bon. Hastily Allen grabbed the staff and held the demon off buying Bon time to finish. Suddenly Izumo's two wolf demons appeared and helped him.

The lights turned on at he same time as Bon finished his chant and the demon disappeared in a cloud of black dust.

"That was a close call..." Bon said.

"What a relief", Shima agreed.

Rin ran inside and looked at the state of the room. "There was a demon here too?!"

"What... You? The other one...?" Bon let out.

"I took it out. You defeated yours too? Amazing..."

"Baka Rin!" Allen shouted loudly, surprising everyone.

"Did he take it out by himself?" Bon said astonished to himself.

"What did you think you were doing, idiot!"

Bon was let out of his shocked thoughts by Allen's yell. Allen had ran over to him and hit him on the shoulder. Hard too if you were to go by Rin's groan and that he stumbled at the hit.

"That hurt!" Rin protested. "And you should know I would be fine!"

"How should I know something like that?!" Allen exclaimed and hit him again. "Idiot Rin!"

"You know... _that_", Rin said quietly but everyone heard him.

"That has nothing to do with this stupid!"

Bon could barely believe his eyes and by Rin's expression he didn't either. Neither of them, or the whole class really, had seen Allen so mad.

"Stupid Rin!" Allen continued heatedly and hit him repeatedly in the chest but at the same time silent tears slid down his cheeks.

Allen had been so afraid when Rin ran off. Scared of his safety. He had lost so many dear friends, he didn't want to lose Rin too. Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, Bookman, Miranda, Krory, Komui, Reever, Johnny, Timothy, Link, _everyone_. Hell, he even missed Master Cross sometimes. He didn't want to lose anyone anymore. He would protect all of them.

"Ah, Allen", Rin said softly and patted his white-locks when he saw the tears. "It's alright. I'm fine. Something like that won't kill me." He tried to be comforting but it just sounded awkward.

That was when Yukio appeared in the doorway with a unknown man behind him. He had an eyepatch which instantly reminded Allen of Lavi thought the eyepatch was the only similarity. He was tall, and had dark brown hair and a grim expression.

"Yukio, he's...", Rin began saying with his teeth gritted.

"This is Neuhaus", Yukio said. "He was in on the test you had today."

"Test?" everyone asked confused.

At the word several people got out of their hiding places and shoved that even if they failed they would have been saved. They stepped forward and checked everyone for injuries. Yukio walked towards Rin and Allen.

"Allen, why didn't you tell us that your eye is cursed?" Yukio asked.

"I didn't want you to know. It is hideous", Allen dropped his head to the ground. The real reason was that he didn't want them to ask about it. Who had given it to him and where he got it. Mana's memories, especially that night was still hard to think of.

"What?" Rin asked confused, his gaze shifting between Allen and Yukio. "What did I miss? Your eye is cursed?"

Allen nodded. "It happened a long time ago. It makes me able to see a demons soul and detect it from a distance. That's why I didn't take the Spirit Wound."

"Who cursed you?" Bon asked from behind them. Everyone was looking at them and had probably been listening in to the whole conversation. They were all looking at him in expectation, just waiting for the answer.

Well, really. Maybe it was best to tell them now and not lie about it. They would probably find out about it later anyway.

"My father, Mana", Allen sounded unbelievingly sad. "I was twelve at the time when he died and... and I... I tried to bring him back from the dead. He cursed me before I killed him."

"Allen, wh-what?"

"He returned as a demon, I saw his soul. He was c-crying."

"How did you kill him?" Neuhaus asked.

"Hey! Don't bring it up, will ya?! Can't you see he feels bad?!" Rin raged at Neuhaus.

"I don't want to talk about it", Allen said and looked away.

He could feel the shock in the room. It lay heavily around him and made him feel suffocated. With a muttered excuse of 'I need some air' he turned on his heel and left the room.

Bon now understood. He understood why Allen was there. Who wouldn't? But the answer also brought up new questions for Bon. How did he do it? How did he kill his father? A twelve year old couldn't do much of exorcism. Where had he learned? Who had taught him, and why didn't he remember anything of it anymore?

How did he resurrect his father?

* * *

**Short Side Story**

Rin was really happy today. It was the 28th of December and also his birthday. Rin and Yukio couldn't really afford presents but they had decided that they would eat out at a restaurant with Allen to celebrate. It wasn't a very fancy restaurant but just enough to make the right feeling.

"Don't order to much Allen", Yukio warned the white-haired teen. "Well cook more for you when we get home."

Allen smiled and nodded in understanding. As they where waiting for the food Yukio asked Allen a question they hadn't thought of asking before.

"Allen, when is your birthday?"

"It's the 25th."

"Of January? So you are a year younger than us?" Rin asked with a satisfied grin. Then Allen would be like a younger brother to the twins.

"No, of December."

Yukio's and Rin's mouth dropped in shock. "Why didn't you tell us?!" Yukio exclaimed. "We should have celebrated!"

Allen shrugged. "It isn't a big deal."

Rin looked Allen up and down before settling at his face. "You sure you aren't a year younger than us?"

"Yes, I'm sure", Allen smirked in amusement.

"That can't be true! Then you're older than us! You're our innocent little brother!" Rin protested.

Allen raised a white eyebrow but he still had a face of amusement. "I'm pretty sure I'm older than you." Allen paused for a moment and a wrinkle showed up between his eyebrows. "Is that really how you see me?"

"Man! I can't believe you're older than us!"

"Did you say the 25th of December?" Yukio asked.

"Yes", Allen nodded. "Why?"

_This is so ironic it's not even funny, _Yukio thought as he watched the white-haired teen inhale his food.

* * *

**Alright so that was chapter three. When I was writing this I came up with that short side story, hope you liked it!**

**Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again!**

**Sorry for not updating I have been a bit busy during the holiday and then I unfortunately got sick. I see you have a lot of questions but I won't answer them. I believe the story is better if you don't know what's coming!**

**Though I will answer to Grinningshade. It is an excellent idea you have going and I have to see if I'll use it and I'll only follow canon for a while before getting in my own twist ;)**

**The beginning is rather rushed as I just wanted to get that part over with. Deal with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man or Ao No Exorcist.**

It was near summer when the Exwires got their first real mission. It was small, just a ghost in the schools amusement park but it was still something. Yukio and another teacher would be supervising them.

Everyone had split up, even Rin and Allen to look for the ghost.

Allen tried walking around and wait until his eye activated, but he guessed the ghost wasn't very powerful as it didn't happen. He had to be close to know where it was.

After walking around for an hour he went back to the meeting place they had decided before splitting up. Everyone was supposed to meet there after an hour.

Rin wasn't there.

Allen was beginning to get worried when he heard a commotion and his eye activated. He took off running towards the demon. He was only a couple of feet away when the unnamed student, the one with the hood, began attacking the upperclass demon. He fled before Allen could activate and attack.

Under the hood was a quite scantily clad woman. She grabbed Rin in a headlock and began dragging him away. Allen ran after them.

"Rin!" Allen yelled as he caught up. "Are you alright? Were are you going?"

"I don't know."

"Headquarters."

Allen saw Yukio running towards them, and he also saw the rest of class staring at them with confused expressions. 'What the hell is happening?' was written over their faces.

The female wouldn't answer any of Yukio's or Allen's question. They soon found themselves in a big grand hall of stone.

"Sorry kid, scaredy-eyes, you'll have to wait here."

Yukio had told him to go home after that. He was quite insistent so Allen didn't get to know who the woman was until the next day when he saw her in class. But now she wasn't there as a student but as a teacher. She was actually a high ranking exorcist from the Vatican named Shura. Allen also suspiciously noted that Rin didn't have Kurikara.

It was almost summer vacation when they would have their last test. If you lost you wouldn't be able to continue your studies as an exorcist and Allen was dead set on succeeding.

They had all gotten a backpack before going into the woods. Allen enjoyed it a lot. It had been such a long time since he had been out in the woods after he began school. He missed the calming atmosphere. Rin was very excited of this trip. He thought of it as a picnic though the right definition should be camp – as Bon pointed out. It was the happiest Allen had seen him since the priest died.

Bon couldn't believe how hot it was. The sun was burning and the heavy backpacks made you sweaty and even more hotter. His short-sleeved shirt was slimmed to his skin. Rin in front of him didn't seem as hot but Allen had his long-sleeved shirt which he didn't change even when summer came. And he had gloves. Bon had never really thought about it before, but Allen had always gloves on, so you got used to it. But now in this summer heat he suspected that the white-haired boy would soon faint. And Yukio one step further looked inhuman with his exorcist coat.

Yukio could feel that the heat was beginning to get to him. His exorcist coat felt heavier than usual and the added backpack didn't help. As soon as they got to the camp he would take it off.

When they finally arrived at camp Shura took the girls to make a protection circle while the boys set up the tents. It was soon time for dinner and Rin's food amazed the class. Yukio claimed that cooking was the only thing he was good at. Even Allen's strange appetite didn't discourage their own.

Right after dinner Yukio began explaining the test. There were three lanterns in the woods in a 500 meter radius. You had to light it and bring it back. You also got a firework incase you need help but if you choose that you can't light the lantern as there is only one match.

To Allen all of this seemed to be just pure luck of which one would go in the right direction. Could a test really be based just on luck? In that case he would lose... Even if he found the lantern he wouldn't be able to find his way back to camp.

Allen ran into the woods with his flashlight when it started like everybody else. He soon got acquainted with the demon moths. He hurriedly turned of his flashlight. Moths – he knew from earlier experience – was attracted to light. If he turned it off he should be fine without activating his Innocence.

A terrified scream broke through the silence.

Allen sprinted as fast as he could towards the sound. Had one of his friends been hurt? Who was it? He was startled by a blue flash which made in trip in his blindness. Rin. What could have been so bad that he needed to release his flames? He got up and continued to sprint. He soon found Rin and Bon together with Shima. They were all huddled over something.

"Guys?" Allen called out.

All their heads snapped towards him. They gazed at him and each one gave him a look that clearly said '_what the hell happened to you?_'. He guessed he looked a little disheveled with the mud on his shirt and pants from the fall. His hair was standing in every direction because of the wind.

Allen heard a groan from the boys direction and Shiemi sat up dizzily. A trail of blood running down the side of her head.

"What happened to Shiemi?" Allen asked with concern. He walked over to them and inspected her head. It was just a small cut, nothing to really worry about.

"I don't remember much. There was a giant moth."

Shima got a text at that time and after reading it everyone walked towards Miwa. He had found the lantern and said that there was no way someone could do this on their own. When they arrived they also understood. The lantern was a large-stone-demon-lantern as Allen liked to call it. He forgot its name as soon as someone said it. After Bon's explanation of what it was and how it acted everyone got a different task after collecting moths to feed it with. Bon would chant to hold the seal in place. While Shiemi feed the lantern. Shima, Miwa and Allen would go as guards and protect the others from the other demons (though they didn't think Allen would do much). And at last Rin who would pull the carriage. Allen would have liked to help but Rin seemed to be doing fine on his own.

After a few problems and a meeting with a giant moth they made it safely back to base.

Allen's eye reacted soon after their arrival and he screamed a quick 'Demon!' as warning. Everyone immediately stood up as the green-haired demon appeared before them with his demon pet.

"Go Behemoth! Now we can play!" the demon yelled. He had green hair much like Lenalee though Lenlalee had a darker tone. The demon appeared to be their own age, just a teenager. But Allen doubted that the age he appeared was his actual age, much like himself.

"I got tired of waitin' for yer", Shura said before she whistled.

A few feet before her a snake appeared under the ground and the protection circle activated, throwing the Earth King and his pet away.

"I drew the magic circle to protect anyone standing inside it... It's a protective barrier that'll repel just about anything", Shura explained. "We'll be safe for the moment."

"A protective barrier?" Bon stated.

"More importantly, what was that thing just now?!" exclaimed Izumo.

"So is this also a part of our training? Don't ya think this is a little to hard?" Shima asked.

"It's the end of trainin' for us. From now on we'll be preparin' against Amaimon's attacks", Shura said seriously.

Everyone except Izumo was shocked into silence at Shura's serious tone.

"Amaimon?!"

"We hafta use CCC concentrate Holy Water to help reinforce the protection", Shura continued to explain as if it was nothing special. "C'mere everyone!"

"Do you mean Amaimon as in one of the Eight Kings? The Earth King?! Is he the demon we just saw?!" Izumo sounded panicked which made Allen worried. Was this a powerful demon?

"Yep, he's a real big shot. Pretty much impossible for any exorcist to beat", Shura stated calmly. "That's why I gotta reinforce our defense."

_No exorcist could beat him?_ Allen thought in shock. _Well, he just had to try in that case._

Shura drenched them one after one in the Holy Water. All the while they protested about why Amaimon was there. Allen was a little worried about the Holy Water drenching him. Would it reject his Noah? Would he feel pain? He didn't have time to say something before Shura had drenched him. He clenched his eyes but nothing happened. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Oops, that was close", he heard Shura say. "We would be screwed if we got any on you."

Shura made a quick short prayer while making hand gestures. Allen didn't really understand what she was doing but it guess it was some kind of protection.

"Why didn't you put anything on Okumura?!" Bon asked heatedly.

"Uh, well, ya' see, he's allergic to Holy Water...", Shura said. Allen almost slapped his forehead. _That_ was what she came up with?

"He's allergic to Holy Water?!" Bon yelled. "I've never heard of that!"

"Were is Yukio?" Rin questioned.

"Hmm, he was just gonna get in the way so I sent him off somewhere."

Shura walked closer towards the tent with Rin following. Allen stayed behind beside Bon. He glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. He seemed tense. His back was straight as a board, his fists clenched and crossed over his chest, his teeth gritted and his eyes shifted around, focusing on the woods.

"Are you alright?" Allen asked concerned. "Do you want me to get you something to drink?"

Bon turned to him with a surprised and incredulous look before he gave slight smile and ruffled his hair.

"It's alright", he said and looked towards the woods. "We have to stay together now. Otherwise we won't live." He paused for a moment. "Especially you", he added.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You're as bad as Okumura with chants and stuff but he at least has some kind of strength. You should stay close to us, alright?"

Allen huffed and crossed his arms. Why did everyone think of him as weak? Did he really look so childish? Someone who should be protected? He let his arms relax and sighed. He hadn't showed anyone his real strength. Why was he so angry? Bon probably saw him as a friend – as he did him – after the many months they spent time together and thought that a friend should be protected. Especially one as him who couldn't do much. At least, not in their way. He had his own way for this kind of situation.

"I'm sorry", he said to Bon. "You're right. We should all stay together." _So I can protect you all._

Allen looked around at the others and was confused as he saw Shiemi walking out of the clearing towards the woods. And out of the protecting circle.

"Shiemi?" he called in question but she didn't answer which was very unusual for her.

Something was wrong. She was just walking dazedly in a slumped form. Her eyes were gazing unseeingly in front of her. Like watching something that wasn't there. Allen was for a terrifying moment reminded how Lenalee looked like when she had been in Road's grasp in the Rewinding Town and Lavi the first time in the Ark. She looked like a doll. A marionette which someone else controlled.

Something was wrong. Allen hurried over to stop her from stepping over the circle but she already had. Allen went out to drag her back in again but just as he grabbed her something appeared from the forrest in a leap and threw him to the ground. He was attacked by the frog-like pet demon. And the owner was just behind it.

"Allen! Shiemi!" he heard Rin yell from inside the circle.

The beast stunk, like a forgotten trash bag. And it was drooling all over him. He couldn't even let out a sound of disgust as he was afraid he would get some in his mouth.

"Well look what we have here", Amaimon said as he looked at Allen. "God's most beloved child. Interesting seeing you here, maybe I'll play with you when I'm done with Rin."

Allen heard the class gasp at the title but he really didn't have time for that now. His teeth gritted at his later words. Play with Rin? He wouldn't even let the demon near him. So he punched the beast and it howled in pain. He had hit it's neck and for a moment startling his air-pipe.

"Did he just do what I think he did?" Bon asked astonished. The fragile, innocent boy – who he just found out was God's most beloved child – had just _punched_ a demon.

"Hahaha! The kid got more spunk than I thought!" Shura laughed heartily. Even if she seemed so carefree Shura's mind was turning in a whirlwind of thoughts. Why had Amaimon called the kid God's most beloved child? Could it really be true? Did Allen know? He hadn't seemed surprised. If he was would the exorcists have to protect him? She guessed the Vatican would think it as a good idea. There must be a reason for the kid to be called by such a title. What could he do?

Shura snapped out of her thoughts and lurched forward with her sword. The demon pet was about to pounce at Allen with much thought of revenge. There was no way Shura would let him.

"Get back in the circle kid!" Shura yelled over her shoulder. "Rin!"

She watched as Amaimon retreated into the forrest while carrying Shiemi. She also saw the easily recognizable white hair of the kid running after them.

"Kid! Get back here!" she yelled in fury. She doubted the Vatican would like it if she let God's most beloved child die.

She saw Rin disappearing after them.

Allen was mad. The demon was about to take away his friends, both Shiemi and Rin. But he wouldn't get a chance. He would protect them like he promised himself that he would.

"Allen!" he heard a pissed voice behind him. "Get back to the others!"

Crap. Rin. Why had he followed him? Oh, yeah. He forgot. Rin though of him as weak and someone who needed protection from the demons. How could he really know something else? He hadn't let Rin see his real self. An exorcist.

"Get back yourself!" Allen retorted. He watched as Amaimon jumped from tree to tree. When he saw his chance he leaped and took the demon by surprise. The green-haired teen let out a grunt of surprise when he felt the weight on his back and all off them hurtled down to the ground.

"Rin!" Allen yelled. "Catch Shiemi!"

He saw how he leaped and grabbed Shiemi before retreating a few meters. Rin carefully put her down before standing in front of her and watching the scene he and Amaimon unfolded.

Allen had succeeded in pinning him down but only for a moment. He had underestimated the Earth King's strength and he was thrown back into a tree, actually a few trees. They broke at the force and his back hurt. It was a long time ago he had been thrown thorough trees. His back would bruise and he probably had a broken rib or two.

"Allen!" Rin yelled. There was no way he would be able to get up after that. Allen had a frail body unlike his. He had probably been knocked unconscious and broken a few bones. He turned his face towards the demon. He looked annoyed.

"What a bother", Amaimon said. "I thought he would be funnier." He gazed at the broken trees before turning towards him. "Why don't we play?"

Rin grinned. "Gladly."

"You idiot!" he heard Allen call from the trees. "Take Shiemi and run!"

"Allen?!" he exclaimed surprised when he saw the white-haired child appear between the trees. "You're not unconscious?"

Rin didn't notice the demons smirk but he heard him perfectly. "Maybe you will be fun to play with after all."

Rin's head snapped towards the green-haired demon. He wouldn't let him touch Allen. His muscles tensed and prepared himself at charging forward but was beat to it by Allen. He ran and with the combined force of his run and fist hit the Earth King in the face. Amaimon howled in pain, his nose had broken. He glared at Allen hatefully as he cracked it back to it's rightful place.

"You will pay."

Rin watched in shock as Allen smirked.

"You have to catch me first", God's most beloved child said before turning on his heel and running into the forest in the direction of his landing with the demon king fast at his heels.

Rin suddenly understood what Allen had done. He had angered the demon and led him away to get him and Shiemi safe. He let out an angry growl and picked up Shiemi before hastily running after him. He wouldn't let Allen get hurt. If he was he would kill that demon!

Meanwhile Allen had led the demon to a more open space. He knew from experience that it was better to fight in a place like that. Especially the strong ones. It was harder for them to throw him into trees then. He know stood on a big rock halfway up. He stopped and faced the green-haired demon who was for the record looking very pissed.

"Decided to give up?" the Earth King smirked.

"Hardly", Allen smirked back. "I'll never stop walking."

"All the more fun", the demon said before he charged.

A speeding light that emitted a small yowl exploded and stopped the demon in his tracks to look behind him.

There stood Bon and Miwa with a firework each and Shima with his staff. They all had a determined look on their faces.

"Allen!", Bon called out. "As soon as you get the chance get the hell outta here!"

"What are you guys doing?!" Allen yelled at them. When he finally thought he could fight the demon without revealing himself his classmates show up. "Run! I'll handle it!"

"Are you fucking crazy?!" Bon yelled back. "And for the record I'm pissed at you! Didn't we just say to stay together?!"

A firework suddenly came flying and hit the demon by the head, making the spike on top of his hair all puffy.

Shima couldn't hold in his laugh as he said, "He looks like a broccoli!"

The demon left Allen's side to quickly for him to grab a hold of him. Amaimon kicked Shima and he flew backwards, stopped harshly by a tree. The demon turned towards Bon but Miwa stepped in front of him. The green-haired teen made a light tap at Miwas arm, it made Allen confused until he heard him howl in pain. His arm was in a strange angle, clearly broken. He took Bon by the throat cutting off his supply of air.

Allen quickly took a small rock and threw it at the demons head. "Hey broccoli! Didn't you want to kill me?! I broke your nose just a few moments ago!"

Bon's eyes widened as the demon king turned his focus back to Allen.

"Don't call me broccoli." Amaimon let go of Bon who sank to the ground and heaved in as much air as he could to his lungs. Bon watched helplessly as the demon stalked towards Allen.

A few meters away the demon charged at him. Allen quickly blocked and kicked the demon in his stomach making him fly a bit. He calmly landed on his feet.

"Stronger than you look, huh?"

Allen gritted his teeth. The demon charged again, faster than before and hit his temple. He took a step back dizzily and tried to recover but the demon had his hand on his thorat.

At that moment Rin burst through the forrest with Shiemi. It had been harder than he thought running wile carrying another person. He quickly surveyed the clearing and saw Shima, Miwa and Bon scattered on the ground and the demon holding Allen by his throat.

"Allen!" he yelled and put Shiemi down beside Shima, who didn't seem as injured as the others.

The demon turned to him before quickly getting behind Allen still holding him around his neck but not choking him.

"If you come closer I'll bruise his neck."

Rin snarled and took a step forward.

"Rin, don't you dare take another step!" Allen yelled and the demon tightened his hold of the white-haired's throat.

Rin stopped momentarily. He was sure that Allen was scared. A high level demon could easily choke him in that position. But if he didn't come closer he wouldn't be able to save him. Determined he was about to take another step when Allen showed an elbow into the demons stomach which made him release his throat a bit.

"Innocence activate!" he yelled and suddenly a white, calming light shone for a second before disappearing.

**Oh cliffhanger!**

**Before I leave I just want to thank everyone for their reviews and putting me on either favorites or follows. You should see me when I see the numbers. I actually giggle like a five-year-old girl and clap my hands in excitement! After my clapping I get a feeling like I was high (I have never taken drugs but this is what I think it feels like) and I usually text my best friend to tell her the awesome news! :D**

**Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone!**

**I have to say I have been ecstatic with all the reviews and favorites and followers I got! I have been on an emotional high when I see the numbers! Though I don't know if I should be happy or scared shitless of all the death threats I got...**

**I was going to update this chapter on Sunday but I forgot about it so, I'm doing this in school right now instead. Sorry for the longer wait! (I have a feeling I'll be apologizing for something in every chapter)**

**I won't answer any more questions about what will happen in future chapters, if you want to know keep reading!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Rin and the others watched in shock at Allen's transformation. He had on a white glowing cloak with a mask dangling around his throat. His left arm had turned into a black, shiny and sharp claw. His hair was slicked back in a spike-like way and out of his eyes, defying gravity. His pentacle was clearly visible. The cogwheel over his eye turned.

"What- What is this?!" Amaimon exclaimed. He had never seen anything like it.

"Pitiful demon", Allen began. "Let me grant your soul salvation."

The Earth King let go of his hold of the transformed teen and backed away in fear. Allen turned around and in one swift moment slashed at him. He had hit the demons stomach and he howled in pain. Amaimon looked down and saw four diagonal slashes form, begging at his chest and ending a little over his hip. It glowed white and hurt. It _burned_. What was this? It felt strange, it burned and hurt but at the same time he knew it wasn't bad. It was so strange, he was hurt but he didn't have anything against it?

Something was very, very wrong. He had to escape before he _wanted_ the white-haired child to kill him.

Amaimon snarled at Allen before quickly retreating. Allen didn't follow. He had more important matters at hand. He deactivated and put on his glove which he had taken off before activating – he knew from experience that the glove teared to pieces if he didn't and the sight of his hand didn't go really well with the crowd – and turned around. He hadn't noticed when Izumo, Shura and Yukio had arrived. Everyone was looking at him. Or more like gaping at him in shock.

Allen laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Are you all alright?" he asked.

"What... What the hell was that?!" Bon yelled and Allen flinched at his sharp tone.

"My- my weapon?" Allen was so uncomfortable that his answer sounded like a question.

Allen's gaze turned to Rin who only gaped at him. It looked like he tried to say something but no sound came out. He just opened and closed his mouth a few times which made him resemble a fish on land.

"We'll do this later!" Shura yelled. "Now we have to get outta here!"

Rin took Shiemi on his back and they all made their way as fast as they could towards the school. Allen guessed it was incase Amaimon decided to come back. The school grounds wouldn't let him pass. They stopped at the stone bridge to rest. Shiemi was getting better. All of them turned towards the woods searching for the high level demon. When they didn't see anything they all turned to Allen who took a few steps back and raised his gloved hands with his palms out.

"Now that we're safe, what the hell was that?!" Bon yelled.

"I would like to know that too", an unfamiliar voice said behind Allen.

Allen jumped, startled, and turned around while at the same time raising his hands in defense but it was grabbed by his wrist in a tight grasp. The man that held him had blonde hair and blue eyes, clearly a european, with a strange white uniform.

"Who's that?" Izumo asked.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen!", the blonde man said. "I am Arthur Augusto Angel, an upper first class exorcist of the Vatican. Tough I was just recently appointed the rank of the current paladin. Which means that I am now your boss Shura!"

Allen could only stare at this man with slightly widened eyes. Was he gloating at a time like this?

"Oh well", Arthur sighed. "On to business." He took out handcuffs and quickly put them on Allen. He grabbed his upper arm in a tight grip. "He has to come with me."

"Hey! What are you doing?! Release me!" Allen protested. "Who do you think you are?!"

"It's Grigori's orders, they are absolute."

"Let him go this instant Baldy", Shura said and grabbed the arm holding Allen. "He hasn't done anythin' wron'."

"So you didn't see his transformation – or weapon – as he called it?" Angel asked. "There is a trial waiting for him." He turned towards Yukio and the Exwires. "This is an important matter, you all have to come as witnesses."

The blonde man pushed Shura away and made way towards the nearest door. His grip on Allen didn't falter. Allen pulled at the cuffs but knew that he wouldn't be able to get out of them. This was after all not his first time in handcuffs. He knew when to give up. Though this was the first time he gotten a trial, they usually just handcuffed him, brought him for questioning before letting him go. A few unlucky times he had spent the night in a cell. He sighed and calmly followed after the tall man. Angel took out a key and opened the door with it. Beyond the door was a great hall or something of the sort. It was richly decorated and an enormous chandelier hung from the roof.

Whispers broke out at his appearance. The blonde man gave him a shove and he stumbled forward a little. He had his hands clasped in front of him. The cuffs made little to no movement and that was the most comfortable pose. It also felt as if they could see through his gloves right at his deformed black arm. He straightened his back and looked unfaltering ahead at the judge.

"Silence!" he called and hit with his small wooden hammer on the table. "The accused to the witness' stand!"

Angel pushed him roughly forward and gestured to a platform. Allen slowly walked up the steps while the judge talked.

"The castigation and interrogation of the accused is now an open court! The examiner are myself , Timote Timowas, the director and enforcer of the knights of the True Cross Order and the paladin, Arthur Augusto Angel, a first class upper exorcist. As well as Grigori's knights of the True Cross supreme advisors acting as overseers. I'd like to show the court what happened at the True Cross Academy campus."

A small screen showed up before the judge and as the picture appeared the court broke out in murmurs but it was quickly silenced by a hard glance from the judge. Allen with his activated Innocence was seen and his cursed eye glowed red. They seemed to have cut out the part of him attacking Amaimon. The screen disappeared and the judge turned towards him.

"What is your name child?"

"Allen Walker, sir."

"Was it you in the picture?"

"It is, sir."

"What was this transformation?"

"It's my weapon against the demons, sir."

"I've never seen any demon weapon like that."

"I'm not surprised, it's quite rare, sir."

"How did you get the weapon that can make you transform?"

Allen bowed his head and kept silent. For some reason he didn't think the judge would take it well if he said he was born with it. And he was under so much stress and pressure that he couldn't come up with a proper excuse.

"You called it _Innocence_. Can you make your innocence materialize?"

Allen let out a short, nervous chuckle. "No."

"Then what is _Innocence_?"

Allen looked up and gazed at the judge. "What right do you have to know?"

The judge was taken aback and narrowed his eyes at Allen. "I'm doing this to ensure the safety of the world."

Allen couldn't help but let out a loud chuckle. "Then why aren't you out there as an exorcist?"

The judge was once again taken aback and turned flustered and angry. His face was red with emotion. "This is not me we're interrogating. Make way for a witness."

Allen bowed his head and Bon made his way up the stairs to the witness' stall. He didn't dare look the others in the eye, afraid of what he would see. Instead he looked up at Bon. He heard movement behind him and in the corner of his eye saw Augusto Angel standing behind him in a stiff pose. He had his hand on his sword which tip rested on the floor. It was a clear sign that if he did anything suspicious he wouldn't hesitate to cut him.

"You are one of the Exwires at the scene, correct?"

"Correct."

"Can you tell what happened?"

"We were attacked by Amaimon, the Earth King, Shimei – who was controlled by a parasite – walked out of the protection barrier. Allen went to stop her but he was held down by the demons pet. The demon called him God's most beloved child."

A sough went through the hall.

"Is this confirmed by the other witnesses?"

"Yes!" they echoed.

"You can step down", the judge said. "I want Allen Walker in the witness' stall again."

Allen walked up the stairs again before facing the judge.

"Are you God's most beloved child?"

Allen was silent for a moment. "Many have called me that", he answered.

"That didn't answer the question."

Allen gritted his teeth and bit his lip. He had hoped he would escape that question. "Many have believed I am but I don't do so myself."

"And why is that?"

Allen smiled sadly. "I don't really believe in God. If he loved me, why would he make me suffer so?"

It was so quite you could hear a pin drop. If this child didn't believe in God then why was he called by such a title?

The judge spoke the question aloud but Allen just shook his head. "How should I know?" he asked.

"I'll ask again how you came upon such a weapon."

"It doesn't concern you."

"Why does your eye look like that? It's clearly the mark of a supporter of Satan."

"It's a curse that makes me able to see a demons soul." The Exwires and the teachers at school already knew about it so Allen figured the judge would find out even if he didn't tell.

"Who gave you the curse?"

Allen gritted his teeth. "That's a very personal question mr Judge, but it was my father."

"Why did he do it?"

Allen turned his head away. "I don't want to speak about it."

"Are you a weapon that sir Pheles and the former paladin Fujimoto raised?"

"No." Allen's voice was flat and held no emotion. He was called a weapon again, huh? He had gotten over the thought of him only being a weapon a long time ago. It was what brought him strength when he had to face the Earl.

"You can step down. Angel please step up. What do you think of the boy?"

"He is unknown and dangerous. The fact that he won't tell anything about his weapon his highly suspicious", the blonde said.

The judge nodded before Allen had to step up again. "If you don't tell about your weapon we will have to sentence you to isolation."

Allen narrowed his eyes at the threat but kept quite. The judge waited for a moment before raising his small hammer. "Then I sentence you to-"

"Stop this!" a deep and powerful voice cut the judge off.

"Who dare to...?" the judge began and looked wildly around. It froze on a tall man. His hair was grey, and his hands showed the veins and paleness. They looked frail, even if the man himself seemed to stand proud. "Pope Grigori?"

"It is indeed I", the pope said. "I demand that you stop this trial."

"Wha-wha-?" the judge stuttered.

The pope turned to Allen. There was no way he could not recognize these features. A soft childlike and innocent face. Grey eyes the color of a stormy sky and white hair like freshly fallen snow. And the mark on his face. He had read about his appearance countless of times. It was described exactly as how he looked like. He held his breath for a moment as the child locked his eyes on him. He felt unworthy to be in his presence but he had to stop this trial.

"I know who this is", he said with his eyes still locked with the stormy grey. He was a little amused when they widened at his statement.

"I don't know you!" the child protested. "I've never seen you before!"

"I've never seen you with my own eyes either but I've heard – or more like read – much about you. They describe your appearance perfectly."

"What?" the white-haired child gaped.

"There is information which is only passed down from pope to pope but as you seem to have encountered the person in question I deem it fit that you know about it."

Grigori gazed at the divine face. He looked to be a heavenly being, an angel. Even the book about him had suggested it. It hadn't been confirmed but it was a fact that he was God's true Apostle. He was also the child that God loved most. He wondered how long the child had lived, certainly longer than him but he still couldn't think of him as nothing else but a child.

"This boy is God's most beloved child. He is also God's true Apostle and isn't to be treated this way. His weapon was handed to him by God."

Allen's eyes widened. "How do you know about me?" he asked softly.

Grigori gave him a grandfatherly smile. "The information about you is passed down from pope to pope. I myself have read the book countless of times. I have always wondered if it was true or not but see, here you stand before me. It is a great honor."

"A book?" the child asked, first confused, then he seemed to realize something and he lurched forward grabbing the rail tightly and looked at him eagerly. "Was the book written by Lavi Bookman?"

Grigori's eyebrows shot up. The author had actually known the child personally?

"It was written by a bookman. No first name was mentioned. Do you know him?" he asked curiously.

From Allen's grey eyes a few tears escaped. "Yes, I think so, he was an exorcist and a Bookman. He as a Bookman have to record all hidden history and even though a Bookman wasn't supposed to have any emotional attachments he was my best friend."

Grigori smiled. "I see." He couldn't help but recall the words of the book and he could now understand the feeling that Bookman tried to describe. He wanted to protect this child. He shone with honesty and innocence even if he was about 170 years old. Even at such an old age he was still a child. He also carried a strange power around him. He couldn't really figure out what it was. A few pages had been torn from the book. He knew the boy could fight, just not how he did it. He knew it was some kind of crystal in his body. More than that he hadn't been able to make out.

"This child is to be protected by all costs", Grigori stated loudly so no one could not hear him. "We will not let him die. Angel, why don't you be his bodyguard?"

The paladin stuttered incoherently at the suggestion.

"I don't need a bodyguard sir Grigori", Allen said. "I can take care of myself."

Grigori frowned. Even thought he knew that the child could protect himself he didn't want the child to leave without some sort of protection. The demons that Allen had fought was not like the demons that existed now. It would be a great loss if he died and he briefly wondered what God would do to them if they did let him die.

"It's my duty to protect him!" a voice resonated through the hall. Grigori located the sound to come from a black-haired Exwire. He stood proud. "The former paladin – my father – Shiro Fujimoto said that I had to protect him before he died and I will keep my promise!"

"Although I believe you have good intentions I don't think only an Exwire can protect him. He will surely be targeted by demons now that one of the Eight Kings now of his existence and whereabouts."

"Then I'll be the next paladin! Just wait and see!" the teenager yelled with fire. He had quite a temper, that one.

Another Exwire, with bleached hair stepped forward. "We will protect him too. He won't be alone."

"This is getting ridiculous!" Allen yelled to them.

"Yeah! Me and four-eyes over here will protect him too!", Shura exclaimed.

Grigori nodded satisfied. It seemed that God's most beloved child had many to protect him and the number would probably grow after time. He wouldn't be surprised if he got as loved now like he was in the past.

"Angel, you can release him from his restrains now and let them go back to the Academy."

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us?" Bon asked.

They were all sitting in the hospital. Bon, Shima and Allen had all ben checked up. Bon had a real sore throat and it was turning blue. Shima had two broken ribs from his crash against the tree. Allen had three broken ribs and a bruised throat. Miwa was waiting for an X-ray to see how bad his arm was. Shiemi was alright, Yukio had taken out the parasite a long time ago.

"I can't really say 'Hey, I'm Allen Walker. Nice to meet you. By the way I'm God's most beloved child.' can I?" Allen grumpily stated.

"But we're all your friends Allen!" Shima said. "Don't we have a right to know?"

Allen slumped forward and hid his face in his hands. "It's embarrassing and I don't really believe it myself. Like I said in court. And you probably would have found out sooner or later. Every demon calls me by that name."

"This is so strange I still can't get my head around it", Izumo said. He brow was furrowed but the rest of her pose was relaxed. She rested her head on her hand. "The Pope even knew who you were!"

"Oh yeah, about that. Just forget what he said alright?" Allen said. When he was met by their confused faces he elaborated. "That you have to protect me, I am perfectly capable of handling myself. You saw my weapon, right?"

Rin scoffed. "I'll still protect you like I promised." Yukio nodded along behind him.

"What was that by the way? Your weapon? Amaimon seemed to react strongly to it."

"It's called Innocence or God's Crystal. It's basically a weapon to purify demons. It comes in many forms and I am the only one who has ever been born with it. I am also the only one who is in possession of it at the moment."

"Did you say purify?" Yukio asked.

"Yeah?" Allen answered confused.

"I see...", the younger twin had a thoughtful look on his face. "You do know that we only repel and kill the demons, right? You are probably the only one that can purify a demon."

"Really?" Allen look at Yukio in disbelief. "What about Holy Water?"

"It repels."

"Were do you get that kind of weapon?" Shima asked. "It would be awesome to have one!"

Allen's expression turned grim. "It's better if you don't know. The only ones who can use it have to be an accommodator. In the past there have been experiments on making a person accommodated, they all died so I have hidden all the Innocence away. There is probably still a lot scattered around the world but it's best not to look for them right now. They are not really needed."

"Then why do you still have yours?"

Allen gave a smile and put his forefinger over his lips. "It's a secret. I'm sorry I can't tell you."

"So basically you don't trust us", Bon interfered.

"I do trust you, it's just... Some things are better kept secret", Allen said before giving them all a warm smile.

"Were your family one of the text subjects? Were you a test subject?" Even if Yukio knew he shouldn't ask the question had just flown out his mouth.

"I wasn't a test subject but one of my friends was. And I consider my friends my family so in a way, yes."

"Don't you have real family?" Shiemi asked sadly.

"I had Mana, my adoptive father", Allen shared, staring at nothing. "But he died when I was twelve..." Allen drifted off, lost in memories. He shook his head and gazed at them. "After that my friends have become my family, but they're all gone now too."

"Dude, that's the saddest thing I've ever heard", Shima commented.

Allen gave him a smile. "I'm alright now. I have you guys, right?"

"Of course. We are your new family!" Rin exclaimed. He wanted Allen to not think about his horrible past and focus on the present.

"So...", Shima dragged the word out as he looked over at the ones present. "Who's mommy and who's daddy?"

* * *

**I thought the ending got a bit to sappy so I tried to turn the atmosphere a little. I don't know when I'll post the next chapter. I have to go through everything on the Kyoto case and it may take a while, but hopefully I will do it soon!**

**Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello!**

**I'm sorry for the long wait but here is chapter 6! I have had a quite stressful time the past two weeks but I think it's better now. The next chapter may take also take a while, there is so much I have to go through to write it but I have started it.**

**Enjoy chapter 6!**

* * *

It was only three days after the test that Allen had his most shocking experience yet. It was a Wednesday when Allen, Rin and Yukio was on their way back to their dorm after cram school. They had talked about the situation in Kyoto. Rin and Yukio had tried to fill Allen in on what was happening there though they didn't know very much about the subject yet either.

"Oi! Albino!"

He didn't understand. He knew that voice and that voice had been gone for over a hundred years now. He must be wrong. Allen quickly turned around and he could almost feel all color draining from his face. A few meters away was a tall man in his late teens. His face was grumpy and he looked ready to kill one of the students if they looked at him the wrong way.

Allen saw the man's expression go from grumpy to shocked before settling in a smirk.

"So you're still alive, moyashi?"

Allen was ready to faint. Kanda. How could Kanda be there? He had been dead for a long time. Why was he there? Allen's thoughts were in turmoil. He had been at his funeral though there had been no body. How could he be alive after so many years? Even if Kanda had been alive at that time his curse would have killed him long before. And he wouldn't look so young either.

"K-Kanda? H-h-how...?" Allen stuttered.

Kanda's smirk widened and then he collapsed.

Yukio had been watching the black-haired teen in suspicion. He had a simple shirt and pants and a pair of new-looking shoes. He also had _very_ long hair for a man. Allen's reaction to seeing him was quite clear. The strange man was dangerous. Allen looked truly terrified and when he said 'So you're still alive, moyashi?' Yukio reacted fast. He drew out his gun and fired one of the sleeping drugs that would knock him out for a few hours. Had the man tried to kill Allen?

Rin also got suspicious of the man and was not very surprised at Yukio's reaction. He watched as the teen dropped down in a heap and stayed there.

"Oh my God, Kanda!" Allen screamed and rushed forward. He had been so out of it he hadn't even noticed Yukio firing. He kneeled beside him and checked for his pulse and gave a relived sigh. His friend – could he even be called a friend? Maybe companion, or partner? – was still breathing. Now he didn't feel alone at all. He had Rin, Yukio, all his classmates and Shura in a way. And now Kanda had shoved up. Even if they hadn't a very good start in the end they could almost been called friends.

Yukio and Rin was now both thoroughly confused. First Allen had looked like he feared for his life and now he was kneeling beside the black-haired teen with worry.

"We should get him to our dorm", Allen said an grabbed the man's arm and heaved him up on his back before walking. The man's feet were dragging against the ground.

_Shit, his weight is going to crush Allen_, Rin thought before hurried over to offer his help.

To Rin's surprise Allen said no with a smile. And during the walk Rin was just waiting for him to collapse or ask for help. It never happened. He didn't even break a sweat.

Yukio watched as Allen put the tall japanese man on his bed. He was breathing softly and his face didn't have the grumpy expression anymore. How did this man know Allen? Had he really tried to kill him?

Yukio was brought back to reality when he heard the japanese groan before sitting up. He blinked in astonishment behind his glasses. That sleeping drug should have him out for a few hours! Not half an hour! Was this guy even human?

"Kanda, are you alright?" Allen asked.

"I'm fine", he said before turning to Yukio. "Why the fuck did you shoot me?" Yukio couldn't believe he was seeing anyone else than a pissed off Satan at the moment.

"He looked terrified", Yukio defended himself. He was quite proud that he spoke without stuttering. He heard Rin agree with him a few steps away from him.

"He was just shocked idiots", the dark-haired male answered. "Moyashi, why are you hanging out with these fools?"

The surprise attack that followed couldn't been foreseen by anyone. Allen hugged Kanda. Even the white-haired teen was a little shocked with himself by the action.

"I have never been so glad to be called by that dreaded nick-name."

"What the fuck?" Kanda's palm found Allen's forehead and he pushed so hard that the cursed child tumbled backwards. "Get off me stupid bean. Just because you haven't seen me in awhile doesn't mean you get the right to hug me."

"Allen who is this?" Rin who was done with watching the scene asked. He didn't have the patience of his brother.

"This is Kanda", Allen presented the japanese to them. "Kanda this is Rin and Yukio Okumura. Kanda is a... friend from the past."

Neither Rin or Yukio missed the pause in Allen's speech. Rin didn't think very much of it as simple minded as he was. Yukio on the other hand got a little suspicious of the act.

"Would you mind leaving for a bit? Kanda and I want to catch up." Allen's voice was a little timid at the question as if he was nervous or didn't want to hurt their feelings.

"Sure", Yukio reluctantly agreed.

"What?! Yukio?!" Rin exclaimed. "I can't leave him with this man! He would be unprotected!"

Kanda raised an eyebrow at the statement before turning his gaze towards Allen with an look that clearly said '_explain_'. Allen just sighed as answer.

"Nii-san", Yukio sighed before grabbing his older brother by the arm. "Allen knows him. I'm sure he will be fine."

Rin only grumbled as he let himself be dragged away. After the door was firmly closed and they could hear the twins footsteps disappearing down the hall were they able to talk.

"Unprotected?"

"Rin seems to think that I needed protecting", Allen said sheepishly.

"Doesn't really surprise me", Kanda huffed. "You look pretty weak after all."

"Hey!" Allen heatedly protested before moving towards a more serious subject. "You can't tell Rin or Yukio about our past Kanda. They don't know anything."

"Che, I wont", Kanda promised.

"Anyway, how can you be here?"

"Some fool found the papers of the Second Exorcist Program and decided to test it out. I'm the result."

Allen watched him with pity. He had finally become free. From his curse, from the Order, from the war and then he had been brought back to life, _again_.

"Why did you come here?" After being resurrected the last thing he would do was coming to a school. Especially such an eccentric school like this.

"After I escaped the lab I traveled to Kyoto to receive my Innocence. After that I went back to the place I woke up at and tracked down the bastard's trail to here. I'm gonna kill him."

"Eh-heh... Don't be rash now Kanda."

"Che. And what have you been up to?"

"I've been hunting for the remaining Akuma. And I met a priest..."

* * *

Yukio couldn't help but doubt. Things Allen had been saying was just confusing. Was he really God's most beloved child? Even if the Pope himself had said so he couldn't help but doubt. Many have called him by that title? Exorcists and scientists. As far as he knew the Vatican had never heard of someone like that aside from the Pope it seems. And who is this mysterious Kanda? He had also overheard Allen saying to Kanda to not say anything about their pasts. Why couldn't they tell them? And what had happened? Why was Allen's whole family dead? How could he resurrect his father into a demon? The only way he knew was the experiment in Poland and he doubted Allen had any access to the things needed. How had he killed his father? He was in the exorcist school _now_ and he wasn't good in any of his classes. He seemed to have his own kind of weapon but where the hell had he got it from? The Pope said it was giving to Allen by God but he doubted that God directly just handed it to him. And what was it's form? It must have some kind of matter when he didn't use it. Where did he keep his weapon? It was impossible for it to just show up out of thin air.

The puzzle pieces Yukio had got from Allen didn't seem to fit together. There was something the boy didn't want them to know and it was driving Yukio crazy. Didn't he trust them? And now when he thought about it, how much did they really know Allen?

It was lesser than he had expected.

* * *

The heavy sounds of bodies and furniture crashing to the ground could be heard inside their dorm room. Rin who had waited for this moment to happen rushed as fast as he could to the door. He had suspected that Kanda would attack Allen. The boy had looked frightened when he first cast his eyes on the man so he guessed that Allen didn't have any good memories of him. And if things came down to a fight Allen would be screwed. The japanese man was taller and had bigger build not to mention muscles. Allen's scrawny frame wouldn't stand a chance.

What he saw when he opened the door was not what he had thought. Allen wasn't winning but he wasn't losing either. The two very different males were even in their brawl.

"What the...?" he heard Yukio say behind him.

Allen and Kanda were rolling on the floor hitting and kicking before standing up exchange a few hits only to fall again at a surprise attack from the other. And all the while they were calling each other names.

"Moyashi!"

"Bakanda!"

"Old man!"

"She-male!"

It went on and on, they never ran out of insults and when they couldn't come up with names any longer they settled to threats.

"I'll use Mugen to cut out you intestines!"

"_I'll_ use Mugen to chop off that long hair of yours!"

_What the heck was Mugen?_

Yukio coughed loudly to draw their attention and their heads immediately snapped towards him. Allen looked a little embarrassed while Kanda didn't seem to bothered at all. The tall dark-haired man just crossed his arms and looked the other way.

"What the heck did I just see?" Rin asked himself at the door.

Allen cleared his throat and tried to straighten his clothes. "Sorry about that. That's just our relationship."

"That's a freaking weird relationship", Rin stated.

"As if I would have any kind of relationship with you, moyashi."

Allen glared at the taller man before it turned into a smug smirk. "I see you aren't going back to your usual grumpy self. Even if you say stuff like that you don't look as cold or as stoic as you used to."

Yukio and Rin briefly wondered what world Allen lived in.

"Well, I never killed you so I'm still in your debt."

_What the heck? That doesn't even make sense!_

But Allen just smiled as if he understood what he meant.

"So, Allen, who is this really?"

"I'm his childhood friend", Kanda said tonelessly.

"Really?" Yukio asked dubious. "What happened to his family?"

Kanda gave him one of his demon glares, the I-can-make-a-grown-up-piss-their-pants-in-fear-gla re. And that wasn't even Kanda's scariest glare. "If moyashi haven't told you, why should I?"

_So he knows. But he was probably there when it happened_, Yukio speculated.

"Can he stay here for awhile?" Allen asked. "He doesn't have anywhere to stay at the moment and I don't want him to sleep on the streets."

Allen were so trying to guilt-trip them. He had on those large eyes and quivering smile that he knew the twins couldn't resist. Rin the simple-minded fool that he was hadn't even realized Allen was doing it on purpose.

"Of course!" Rin agreed hastily. "He can sleep in the room next door."

Allen gave a warm, innocent and sparkly smile back. This time Yukio was pretty sure it was genuine, not like the look he had given them before.

"Thank you", he said.

* * *

Yukio had decided to keep an eye on Kanda. It was harder than he had thought. He never spent any time with them and never ate dinner with them. When he noticed Yukio following him he either outran him or threatened to cut him up. With what he didn't know but by the look in his eyes Yukio knew he was capable of doing the things he said.

Kanda was doing something at the school. He couldn't guess what but it was like he was searching for something or maybe someone. And he like Allen never spoke of his past. Maybe it was to painful? Allen's expression when he spoke of his father hinted to that.

Kanda didn't go to school or the Exorcist school. But he guessed he was to old. He looked to be near his twenties. If Allen's and Kanda's past was related to each other did Kanda know exorcism? Had he already finished exorcist classes?

He had accidentally overheard a conversation between Kanda and Allen yesterday. Okay, more like eavesdropping but anyway.

"Things aren't like before now Kanda", he had heard Allen say. "The demons I'm learning to exorcise are _real_ demons. They are minions of Satan. And unlike the Earl he doesn't create them."

Who is this Earl? Did he make experiments like the case in Poland? How does Allen know him?

"Can you see them?"

"My curse lets me. But they aren't like the Akuma, their souls aren't sad, they aren't in pain and they don't suffer. But their souls are in turmoil, they want peace. And they only way they think they can find it is through the things they enjoy doing. Which is making others suffer and increasing their own power. When it doesn't help I think it would lead them to greed and despair. I can't see half-demons thought, like you. But it doesn't really surprise me, I couldn't see your soul before either. I think it must go over a certain evil level or something. Like the Coal Tar, it's these small creatures in the air, my eye doesn't react to them either though I can still se them."

Kanda was a half-demon? Had he been one of the Earls experiments? Did that mean that Kanda soon would be swallowed up by his demon and go berserk? Had maybe Allen's father been one?

"You mean the small black things that fly around?"

"So you can see them?" came Allen's surprised voice.

Could... could Allen possibly be one too?

* * *

**As you can see, the Kyoto case haven't started yet but I hope you liked it anyway. And I thought it was a really short chapter so I gave you another version I considered to do but decided against. It wouldn't be as awesome as it will be with Kanda! :D**

**Other Version**

Allen, Rin and Yukio was walking outside of campus. It was a Saturday, and they had decided that they would go out on a walk to get away from all the homework. This Saturday Allen would get the surprise of his lifetime.

They where just walking in the school's park when Allen heard it.

"Hey you dipshit! Where is the closest bar?"

Allen paled at the sound of that voice. He couldn't understand how he was able to hear it again, and truthfully, he didn't want to hear it again.

"Hey! I'm talking to you, albino!"

Allen turned and his face lost all color. Holding a wine bottle in his hand that he took a gulp from every now and then. The man was tall with a wide hat that was to old-fashioned for this century. His red hair shined in the light.

"Cross", Allen whispered in fear. What was he doing here? How had he found him? How was he even alive?!

When Cross saw Allen he let out a gruff laugh. "So you're still alive, eh?" He said and took another gulp from the bottle.

Yukio was watching the read-headed man in suspicion. He had on strange clothes, an out-dated hat and some kind of uniform with golden trimmings. Allen's reaction to seeing him was quite clear. The strange man was dangerous. Allen looked truly terrified and when he said 'So you're still alive, eh?' Yukio reacted fast. He drew out his gun and fired one of the sleeping drugs that would knock him out for a few hours. Had the man tried to kill Allen?

Rin also got suspicious of the man and was not very surprised at Yukio's reaction. He watched as the man dropped down in a heap, the glass bottle broken and spreading out the crimson liquid.

"Oh no", Allen said with dread. They had knocked Cross out, there would be a demon on the loose when he woke up. And he would be worse than usual. The wine bottle broke! "What have we done?" He had lost all hope, he would be dead in a few hours. "Let's take him somewhere he could wake up, preferably a place with no women", Allen let out shakily.

Yukio and Rin raised and eyebrow at him. Allen wanted to help this man that he was terrified of? And why no women?

"And let's not forget to bring another bottle of alcohol", Allen said in second-thought.

**Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello people!**

**No, I'm not going to stop writing this story. I'm very sorry for the bad update but school had be completely stressed out and I still have a lot of schoolwork to do, but don't worry! You will see the next chapter!**

**I also can't freaking believe the numbers of followers, reviews and favorites I've gotten. I'm so ecstatic! My followers are soon up to a hundred! So I'm writing about this because I want to thank all of you for either following, reviewing or favoring my story!**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

They were going to Kyoto. All of them. While the rest of the school could happily enjoy their summer vacation the exorcists and exwires had to go to Kyoto to help the wounded and stop the one that stole some high level demon's eye. The other one had apparently been stolen too, just a few days ago. Allen hadn't known as he had been talking to Kanda and filling him in on everything happening and how everything worked – a lot had changed since the 19th century – while Yukio and Rin had been out doing some kind of exorcist work. Thought they at first had just gone out to buy groceries. Or at least, that's what they told him.

Yukio wasn't on the train with them. He was hunting down the thief, leaving the exwires with Shura and the other exorcists in the area. The small class of exwires sat in the back of one of the wagons. Allen sat together with Kanda – he was afraid the older teen would maim someone – while Rin was in the front. Bon sat across the aisle from him and was looking at the longhaired and grumpy teen beside Allen with a weirded out face.

"You sure you know him?" he finally asked.

"Yeah. We're childhood friends. He's older than me so he has already finished his exorcist classes in England", Allen explained.

"How old is he?"

"I'm nineteen", the grumpy male answered.

"Then he shouldn't be done yet. Right?" Miwa asked and looked at Kanda in confusion.

"He... He had talent", Allen gritted his teeth and forced the words out. _I can't believe I'm actually saying this!_ He saw Kanda smirk in the corner of his eye. He was so enjoying this.

"I am better than you at anything, moyashi. It was not talent", Kanda scoffed. Allen saw the amusement shining in Kanda's eyes though he knew that no one else could see it.

"Don't call me that!" Allen gave a shrill yell. "My name is Allen! ALLEN! Or can't your tiny brain comprehend the complexity of my name?"

Rin who was used to the random explosions of temper when Kanda and Allen was near each other didn't do anything about it. He just let out a small sigh and wished Yukio was there. He was better at stopping their fights than he was.

"Why do I need to remember your name? You're a moyashi anyway."

Allen was silent and looked at Kanda, fake incredulous for a moment. "You really are an idiot, Bakanda."

"Che. And you're an old man."

"She-male!"

A murderous look entered Kanda's eyes. "I'll cut off that white hair of yours and sell it to an old geezer." The tone he used made all the exwires feel a chill down their spine. How could this guy be a friend of Allen? They were such total opposites that nothing they did would ever work out. The innocent Allen and the devil reincarnated Kanda.

"You know, black hair would go for a much better price."

Did Allen just talk back?! Was he suicidal?! Bon had only been surprised by Allen so far it seems. The boy was nothing like he appeared to be. Even Bon – who considered himself as though, and not easily afraid man – would not have talked back to Kanda. He had this aura around him that was cold and stiff and he seemed to easily be able to torture a person without batting an eyelash.

"If you don't shut up I'll find a new way to use Mugen to cut out your intestines."

"A new way? You never did so in the first place!"

Kanda's smirk turned really dark. "I have a better idea. I wonder if those debts have been payed yet."

Allen crumpled in his seat. All the exwires looked at Allen's shaking form with worry, even Rin who hadn't heard that kind of insult before. He clutched his head with his hands as if he had a really bad headache.

"Hey, Allen, dude, are you okay?" Shima asked with a frown.

"No more debt", Allen whispered. He seemed to be on the brink to insanity. A dark and heavy aura hung around him. And he seemed to be counting something under his breath.

"Allen you're kind of scaring me now", Shima chuckled nervously.

"Then be fucking glad that Black Allen didn't come out", Kanda said snappily. He just wanted them to shut the hell up so he could sleep.

"Who's Black Allen?" Miwa asked but Kanda didn't give them an answer. He just let out a scoff, leaned back, closed his eyes and fell asleep. He could do that in front of Allen, because he knew that he wouldn't write or draw on him and not braid his hair either like Lavi always did.

Bon shook Allen by the shoulder roughly to make Allen snap out of his pitiful state. Allen shook his head trying to get the numbers out of his mind.

"Don't you have relatives in Kyoto?" Allen asked shakily. He wanted the previous subject out of the way.

"Yeah, Miwa, Shima and I are born and raised there. We'll be livin' with my parents. They own this Onsen. But we all will probably have to share my room – expect for the girls of course – as there are so many exorcists sent to us that there is no way all of them will be able to fit in without sharing."

Allen nodded absent-minded. He had to be extra careful with not revealing his arm... Ugh! Screw it! He didn't bother with hiding his arm anymore. They knew about Innocence already anyway. Not exactly what is was but enough to make him stop hiding. Maybe he could finally do his morning exercises again? He wondered if he still could do all the push-ups. Probably...

"That's sounds nice", Allen said after a few seconds. He than looked over at Kanda and frowned. "Though I don't know if you'll survive living with him. Whatever you do don't get on his nerves. He is in a worse mood than usual."

Satisfied with the warning Allen smiled at Bon.

_I wasn't planning on it_, Bon thought as he glanced at the homicidal teen. He didn't doubt that anyone that irritated him would be fatally wounded and Bon didn't really want to test his luck. And how the heck can that kid smile while warning him?

Bon had done a lot of thinking since the time in the woods. The transformation Allen had made was nothing like he had ever seen before. He said it was his weapon against the demons. How did he get it? He had called it Innocence, he had never heard of that before either. But it seemed to have worked in some way on the Earth King. Though the demon had acted quite strangely about it. He remembered how the demon king had backed away at the sight in a slight confusion and fear. _Fear._ Was Allen's weapon so powerful that Amaimon got afraid? Or was it simply fear out of the unknown? After Allen had slashed him he had acted quite weird too. First he had been very calm and looked like he would just stand there and wait for death then he seemed to snap out of it and hissed at Allen before leaving.

Allen had been so calm during everything even before his transformation when he was choked by the Earth King which made Bon a little suspicious. Had this happened to him before? Many times it seemed if you were to go by his actions. God's most beloved child may not have had such a great childhood. The boy was only fifteen for goodness sake! To be so experienced in battle, he have to have fought for many years.

How he could look so innocent and still be so experienced in battle was a real mystery. Though he doubted that he could do anything without his "weapon".

"What is the right eye and left eye of the Impure King? We never learnt this." Bon snapped out of his thoughts when Izumo asked a question.

"This isn't a major one but it was still a pretty nasty one, Adachi-sensei, why don't you explain", Shura looked over at the history teacher a few rows down. He hastily stood up with a bead of sweat trailed down his temple. He seemed to be a little nervous over the trip.

"In the last years of Edo, around the fifth year of the Ansai era (1854-1860)", Adashi began. "The Impure King was an upper class demon considered to have caused the spread of fevers and epidemics and believed to be the root cause for over 40 000 deaths."

Allen listened closely to what he said. Yukio hadn't told him anything when he had asked so he guessed that he had to find the answer himself. Allen glanced briefly at Kanda. He didn't know if he was still asleep or not.

"The right eye and the left eye is said to have been removed by a monk named Fukaku when he suppressed the Impure King as evidence that he had done so. Although they are just eyes they give off strong miasma. They are extremely dangerous articles."

Kanda snorted in his seat beside Allen. The history of that night was really corrupted to their own benefits. The village probably didn't want to see themselves as the chickens they were and hunting down the man that had saved them. He saw Allen curiously gazing at him. Kanda just glared at him, he didn't have time for the stupid brat.

Allen slept through most of the trip to Kyoto though sometimes he woke up and watched the scenery. Trains always reminded him of his past at the Black Order. Most of the missions consisted of riding trains. It was the only peaceful moments he ever got. On missions of getting Innocence there were Akuma everywhere and at the headquarters there was usually chaos. It was usually Komui's fault. He let out a chuckle when he was reminded of the Komurins. They were terrifying then, as he was always the one it caught, but now he could only laugh at it.

It took a few minutes for all of the exorcists to get to the platform. There was an errand boy from the Kyoto branch waiting for them there. He had ordered a bus for all of them. It was a short ride to the hotel they where staying at. A lady bowed at Shura at the entrance welcoming them and thanking them for coming.

Allen was surprised when his class walked in. As soon as the workers of the Onsen saw Bon they began saying his name and things like "Welcome back!" which confused Allen a little. He knew that Bon lived here before, but this wasn't how people usually reacted. The people were yelling about celebrating and calling for someone named Okami-san. Bon was protesting, saying something like this wasn't a homecoming, just an assignment but nobody was listening.

"Ryuuji!", he heard a woman call.

He leaned towards Shima. "Who is Ryuuji?" he asked.

"Bon", Shima chuckled.

"You... actually went and dyed your hair, huh! You wanna turn into a chicken or something next!", the woman was furious. Allen did not want to be on the receiving end of her rage. There really was no fury like a woman scorned. The woman and Bon continued to argue heatedly with each other. It was close to yelling.

Miwa and Shima went forward to stop the fight. The woman was saying something of them protecting Bon which made him yell at her again. She just ignored him and looked towards the rest of the exwires.

"Oh dear, how terrible of me", she excused herself. "The rest of you over there must be Ryuuji's friends from cram school. Pleased to meet you. I'm Ryuuji's mother."

"Mother?! Eh... This person is Suguro's mother?!" Rin exclaimed in surprise. The picture of a large and grumpy woman with an unfitting dress popped into non-existence.

After the pleasantries were over Shima, Bon and Miwa went away to see their families while the rest of the exwires were sent to the sick room to help treat the wounded.

Everyone got small chores to do, like gathering plants, making tea or helping people drink. Allen had never done anything like it and it oddly relaxed him. He had never helped a sick or wounded person like this before. He had only helped fatally wounded people to stop the blood flowing. Sometimes even himself, the shaking and cold fingers that pressed themselves against his own wound, the seeping of the blood between his fingers. His ragged breath and sweaty forehead. And his shaking legs that could barely stand. Seeing the black matter stuck in his stomach.

A crash. Allen bought himself back to reality. He had dropped the tea kettle he had held. Allen's eyes were wide, he needed to get the fight with the Earl away from his head. He had a lot of traumas after the encounter, which he believed he wouldn't grow away from. His grin would forever be implanted in his mind.

"Allen? Are you okay?" Rin walked over to him and looked at him with concern. He saw Izumo and Shiemi gazing at him from across the room. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"No. I'm fine", Allen's voice was surprisingly calm. "I'll clean this up and get another kettle."

He couldn't think of that now. There were people here that needed his help, he couldn't be distracted of something that happened such a long time ago. He couldn't let his mind wander. He concentrated on picking up all the broken pieces of crockery. The tree floor had soaked up the tea so there was only a sticky spot left, he had to mop that place later. But first he would get the patients their tea. He took the broken pieces with him to the kitchen were he threw it away and looked around in the kitchen for a new kettle. When he finally found one and made some new herbal tea he went back to the patients. He was met by a few them quarreling.

"In the first place the Shinbu is under the Houjou's jurisdiction is it not?! This only happened because your defense was as good as non-existent!", a man in his twenties yelled while threateningly pointing at three girls who _looked exactly the same_. Allen remembered he had helped him drink his tea.

"Oh shush now! In the first place, it was because your security at the top was non-existent that they even managed to infiltrate as far as the Shinbu, no?!" the woman in the middle answered the insult.

The man grabbed a staff from the person next to him – which oddly enough looked like Shima's – and attacked with it while yelling, "How dare you quibble with me using your screwed up logic you ugly snake-faced bitches!"

Allen could only gape at him for a moment. He could understand the fight of _whose fault is it?_ as it was a normal reaction to a failure – even if they were allies. He and Kanda did it all the time – but that just took it to a very personally insulting level.

"Siru!" the woman yelled back and made a weird hand gesture and started chanting. Allen watched in slight disgust as her hand and arm turned into a living snake which hissed at the man. "If you value your life I suggest that you put that stick down, you little monkey!"

"She even brought out Naaga!" the man beside the standing man said with dread. "What are we gonna do Juu-nii?!"

"Mamushii... you sure got some guts!" _Juu-nii_ said through gritted teeth. "Kinzou back me up!"

Kinzou grabbed the staff while Juu-nii brought his hand in a position and began to chant. "Go K'rik!" Kinzou threw the staff towards the snake but missed, it was now stuck in one of the pillars.

"Hey stop it all of you!" one of the exorcist doctors yelled. "Aren't you supposed to be injured?!"

"Someone stop Naaga!" another yelled.

"But I'm a doctor class!"

Allen put down the tea kettle and hurried over to the snake. It weirdly looked like the snake had its own will. It wasn't going towards Juu-nii but at the entrance or towards the man laying sick in a bed. He grabbed the snake just behind its neck, that way it wouldn't be able to bite him. The snake got strangely calm and held still.

"That's enough!" he yelled towards the small group a few meters away.

They all stared at him with wide unbelieving eyes. It was so silent you could hear the birds outside move from tree to tree.

"Did that kid just grab Naaga or am I seeing things?" Kinzou asked.

"I'm seeing it too", Juu-nii answered softly.

"What the fuck do you think you're doin' kid?!" Mamushii yelled. "That's dangerous!"

"And what you're doing isn't?" Allen replied coldly.

"What's going on here?!" a new voice yelled. They all quickly turned towards the entrance to see Bon standing there with his arms crossed together with Shima and Miwa.

Calls like "Bon!" and "Ryuuji-sama!" was heard all over the room.

"Allen, what the heck are you doing?" Bon yelled as he saw the white-haired boy holding Naaga in one hand. His head was tilted back so he could look at him.

"Stopping the commotion and hopefully the fight", Allen stated simply.

Bon felt the need to face-palm but resisted. Was Allen really that dense? Didn't he realize that the snake could be dangerous? If God's most beloved child was so reckless how where they supposed to protect him?

"Does anyone want a watermelon?!" a loud voice called through the hall.

Allen jerked at the sudden noise and let go of Naaga in surprise. The snake hissed in victory of finally getting free and closed her gaze on Allen, her former captor. Allen stared back. _Oops_, he thought._ Now it's angry_. The snake swayed before darting forward.

"Allen!" Shima yelled and leaped. He landed on Allen and brought them both sprawled to the floor.

The snake disappeared when it collided with Bon's shield over their heads. Bon held his stance a second more, Miwa backing him up. Rin had appeared behind him with three plates of watermelon, one in each hand and the other balancing on his head. A relived silence followed the snake's disappearance.

"Oops", Allen stated sheepishly.

"Are you alright?" Both Shima and Rin asked.

"I'm perfectly fine."

"That was very irresponsible!" Bon yelled. His face turned into an angry grimace."You can't just grab a demon snake!"

Allen was oddly reminded of a Lenalee. She used to get angry over such things too and then give him a lesson on to take care of himself. She was usually angry at him for a while even if he apologized, the only time the pattern broke was when he suddenly was in danger. Like an Akuma attack or a Noah appeared. But Lenalee usually got angry because he risked his life for somebody else not for something that wasn't dangerous.

He felt like he had to defend his actions. "It was fine until Rin startled me!" he retorted. "I had it under control!"

Bon let out a strained sigh. "That was not how it looked like."

"You don't think I am capable of handling this kind of petty situation?!"

"You were reckless and just jumped in! The snake attacked you! A demon snake is not a petty situation!"

"The fighting was a petty situation! And it wasn't attacking me! I stopped it! And I could have dodged the snake before immobilizing it!"

"We are supposed to protect you! If you just jump in like that you could get hurt!"

"I can take care of myself! I'm stronger than you! Need I remind you that it was I who made Amaimon retreat?!"

"That was only luck! He was probably uncertain of your weapon and ran!"

"Tch", Allen scowled. "I could have killed him by myself! If you weren't there I wouldn't had to hold back and follow you to make sure you made it to safety!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself!"

"Moyashi!" a deep voice boomed. Allen's head snapped towards Kanda's stoic face. He could practically see his thoughts on the matter. He didn't need words for it, his eyes said it all.

"Do not call me that!" he screamed before passing by Bon and stomping towards the exit. He pushed his own shoulder roughly against Kanda's bicep before continuing to storm out.

"Allen!" Rin called after him. He had been shocked by the sudden fight and could only watch them.

"Leave him be", Kanda said to him. "He'll cool off after a while." Then he let out a scoff before he went out with fast strides.

"Who is he really?" Juu-nii asked. "The white-haired boy."

"He is God's most beloved child."

There was a moment of quite reflecting before the whole hall broke out in mumbles. Had he just been fed tea by some sort of divine being? Did they just say that he made one of the Eight Kings retreat? Someone else said he suited to role with his looks and kind personality. Why was that boy here?

"Wait, wait!" Mamushii called over the others to Bon. "Is that really true?"

"Yes, the demons seem to call him that and the Pope himself confirmed it."

Whispers of "What?" "The Pope?" and "I can't believe it" filled the large room.

"Does the head know about this?" Juu-nii asked.

"I don't know. I haven't told him but maybe Shura has. The Pope made us promise to protect him at all costs. He looked very worried for him." He paused and then looked between Juu-nii, Mamushii and Kinzou. "And aren't you supposed to be comrades? We are being targeted by the enemy. This is not the time to be causing internal discord."

"But those snake-bitches...!" Kinzou raised his voice in defense.

"Even if you are from the linage of the most High Priest and even if you're a rank above me Ryuuji-sama. Something like that has to come from your father to count", her voice sounded smug as they gazed at each other.

"Mamushii! That's no way to talk to Bon!" Kinzou yelled.

"She's right", the atmosphere around him drooped. He turned around and began walking out. "Anyway, just stop. You are bothering the others."

"Bon wait!" Shima said before running after him, Miwa not far behind.

Rin stood in silence for a while, watching their backs as they disappeared. Then he turned towards the sick and injured people.

"Who wants watermelon?!"

* * *

**Until next time!**


End file.
